Trouble
by Trouble131
Summary: Trouble has lived on the streets for most of her life until she decides to get away from it all, until she stumbles upon a few newsies who change her life for ever,until she meets crazy of course MushxOCC, SpotxOCC
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

_Introduction:_

Marisa grew up on the streets. She never met her family she didn't even no her last name. She lived in an orphanage in the city of Philadelphia, which was complete hell. She was a very stubborn and free spirited girl who didn't take very well to people telling her what to do. During her time at the orphanage she was forced to go to school so she could be taught how to act like a lady, basically seen and not heard as they say. She was constantly getting in trouble for talking back, speaking her mind, and just being to rebellious for her own good. She would often get in trouble for fighting. She was a tiny little thing that had a mane of brown curls on her head that made her hair look to big for her body, but she was scrappy and would always defend herself with her fists.

One day when she was ten the orphanage burnt down, She decided that it was time to move on, hopped onto a train and left her only known home and went out into the world on her own. She went from town to town, living there until she got bored and then she would hop the train to the next town. When she was thirteen she stopped at the city of Boston. That was her home for about three years. She would steal to eat, and sleep on the streets. One day she was caught stealing and arrested. She was in jail for two weeks and when finally released sent to an orphanage. Marisa hated living in her first orphanage she wasn't about to go back to one so she ran away and hopped a train. It took a whole day of riding but the train finally stopped.

**Welcome To New York**

Marisa heard the car door open and quickly went stiff. She heard two men talking and starting to unload the car. She knew she had to get out of the car before she was caught. When the men left to put down the items that they were unpacking she quickly jumped up, ran for the car door, and jumped a good three feet out of the car. As soon as she hit the ground she heard the two men yelling after her and she started to run. She ran into two boys about her age selling newspapers. One had a cowboy hat and the other had an eye patch.

"Scuse me miss" The one with the eye patch said taking his hat off his head and giving his best smile to her she just looked up at him and then back at the two men chasing her.

"Hey you get back here" She heard them scream as they ran after her; she quickly looked back at the boys, smiled at them and then ran off.

She just kept running until she ran into the busy city streets and dodged the two men by ducking into an ally. She stayed there for a while until she new that the cost was clear. She needed to figure out where she was, but she wasn't gonna just go up to someone and ask, she was to street smart for that. She didn't want anyone taking advantage of her not knowing were she was. She saw a dirty old newspaper on the ground and started to read it. She read one head line that read "Man gets attacked in central park" she tried to remember were central park was. Then she went to the headline underneath the first one and read "immigrants over populate New York" Then it hit her she was in New York City. She always dreamed of going to New York and here she was. She got up and walked out of the alleyway with her head held high and a smile on her face.

She walked for blocks just taking in the sights and smells of the greatest city in the world. The people on the streets reminded her of bees buzzing in every direction. She walked late into the afternoon. She started to get really hungry. She walked a while until she saw a vender with bread. It made Marisa's mouth water and her hunger pains get worse. While the vendor was selling to a woman she quickly grabbed a loaf of bread, but not unnoticed, the woman the vendor was selling to saw.

"Hey stop! Thief!" The woman screamed as the vendor quickly turned around to see the girl running past him.

"Thief! Stop her!" the man cried. Pretty soon there was a cop hot on her trail but she just kept running. She ran into another boy with a white shirt, suspenders, long black pants, and a cigar in his mouth , but this time she knocked him down and he fell flat on his face with a loud "Umf" sending about twenty newspapers flying in every direction. She quickly got up and started running again.

"Sorry!" She screamed back at the boy who looked dumb founded then the cop that had been chasing her tripped over the poor boy and came crashing down on top of him.

"Watch it boy" The cop growled as he got up and looked around for the girl he was chasing but she was no where in site he quietly muttered something and started heading back to where he came from. The boy that had been knocked down by both the girl and the cop sat up and started gathering up his scattered newspapers while muttering angrily under his breath. He got up and went to go sell the rest of his newspapers.

Marisa sat down in an ally way and quickly consumed her stolen meal. Marisa hadn't eaten in about a day in a half and was starving. When she finished she brushed the crumbs off her, stood up and continued walking through New York. It seemed that she was the only person in New York to be walking without a purpose. She eventually walked into a park area which she could only assume was Central park. She walked through the park looking at all the people and pretty trees and flowers. She passed a boy with a dark completion and wiry curls who was about her age.

"Care to buy a paper miss" He asked giving her a big smile.

"I ain't got money sorry kid" she said giving him a weak smile and walking past him. She walked to the other end of the park. The park had emptied and night was falling all around the city. Marisa lied down on a bench next to a small body of water and looked up at the stars. She didn't know how long she had just been starring at them when she heard someone walking towards her. She quickly shot up to a sitting position starring straight at the person not three feet away from her. She recognized him from earlier; he had tried to sell her a newspaper.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scar you" He said smiling at her.

"You didn't scare me" She said smiling back at him.

"Were you sleeping, I mean did I wake you?"

"No I was just looking at the stars."

"Well it's getting dark you shouldn't be out here all by you'se self, it's dangerous for a goil."

Marisa rolled her eyes and shook her head as she smiled.

"I'll walk you home if you'se like" the boy offered smiling at the girl.

"The streets is my home." She said to the boy in front of her.

His smile quickly left his face and he scratched his head.

"Well you can't sleep here" He said with concern in his voice.

"Oh I wasn't gonna, I was gonna sleep ova there" she smiled pointing under the tree behind her. She then looked up as a fat rain drop hit her square in the nose followed by thunder.

The boy looked up at the sky and then back at the girl in front of him. "C'mon you'se can stay with me ta night" he held his hand out to her with a smile on his face.

She looked at his hand and then back at him with a frown on her face; "I don't even know you" she said looking into his eyes.

"The names Mush. Now you know me so C'mon lets go before we get soaked" he smiled at her and held his hand out to her.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment and then smiled and took his hand letting him lead her to his home; "I'm Marisa"

"Nice to meet cha"

"Thanks" she said smiling at him.

"So are you new round des parts, I mean I neva seen you'se before ta day?"

"Yeah today is my first day in the city, I am originally from Philadelphia, I lived in an orphanage but when it burned down I hopped a train going from town to town. When I was thirteen I made my way to Boston I stayed there for three years living on the streets but one day I got caught stealing food and I was arrested and sent to jail for two weeks then they released me to another orphanage but I ran away my first night there hopped a train and ended up here. And that's my story"

"Well how do you like New York so far?"

"Well It's only my first day and I have already gotten into trouble." She said smiling at the boy.

"Yeah what happened" the boy asked smiling at her

"Well when I got off the train two of the train workers saw me and chased after me. Then I ran into two strange boys, one with a cowboy hat and the other an eye patch"

"Cowboy and Blink" Mush said in a loud excited voice. "Their me friends!"

"Figures, well after I crashed into them I kept running from the two men chasin me but I finally lost em by ducking in some ally. Then when the cost was clear I came out from hidin and walked around. I gots really hungry cause I hadn't eaten in a day and a half and I stole a piece of bread but a cop saw me and chased me. I then ran into another kid and sent all his newspapers flyin everywhere and I knocked the cigar out of his mouth. The poor kid I knocked him flat on his face. He looked about my age but he was really skinny and kinda short.

"I think I knows who your tawkin bout, his names Racetrack, Race for short."

"Great another one of your friends, well any ways then I guess I lost him cause he just disappeared then I ran into you."

"Wow your day was eventful." He said smiling at her. At that moment the sky was ripped open releasing a raging rain that hit the ground like bullets. Mush grabbed Marisa's hand and started running. After a couple of blocks Mush opened the door to a building and ushered Marisa in.

They walked into the building and Mush told Marisa to hold on for a second. He went up to the desk to talk to an old man who looked at me and then back at mush. After about a minute he waved for Marisa to come over to him and the old man.

" Marisa this is Kloppman, Kloppman this is Marisa"

"Nice to meet you" She said giving the old man her sweetest smile.

He smiled back at her and then turned to Mush "Alright she can stay"

"Thanks Kloppman"

"But tonight is the only night you get to stay for free. After tonight if you gonna stay here the fee is five cents a night. Here sign here."

Marisa signed her name and followed Mush up an old creaky wood stair case. And into a room filled with rows of bunk beds and boys scattered around playing cards, throwing pillows, smoking, reading, and laying in there beds.

"Hey everyone" the room went silent and everyone looked up at Mush and the strange girl, except for one boy that lay down on his bunk with a bag of what looked like ice over his head. "This here is Marisa and she is gonna be stayin here ta night, so be nice and don't try anything funny" they all looked up at Marisa and as quickly as everyone had stopped talking and doing what ever it was that they were they stared up again.

Mush lead Marisa to a bunk "You can have the bottom one here, I sleep across from you on the top one ova here. So if you need me I'll be close." He told her.

She smiled at him "Mush I'm tougher then I look. I'm small but I am strong and I can take care of myself but thank you for your kindness and for caring"

"Ok well ah then I guess I'll let you get settled then." He smiled and then walk away.

Marisa sat down on her bed and took off her socks and shoes. Someone walked over to her and stood in front of her and she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hi me names Jack Kelly but you can call me cowboy. I'm the leada of all the Manhattan Newsies and all these bums, they'se me newsies" he said extending his hand to her.

"Yeah we already met" She said smiling.

He looked at her confused and then a smile came to his face "Hey Blink" He called out.

The boy with the eye patch came up behind Marisa "Yeah Jack?"

"This heah is Marisa, you remeba her from earlier at the train yards?"

"Yeah I'se remember you. The names Kid Blink but me friends callme blink" He said smiling at her "So why was you'se runnin?"

He asked smiling.

"Well it's a long story."

"Well lucky for you we'se gots the time." Cowboy said sitting next to her on her bed, and then Blink did the same as he leaned up against the head board in front of cowboy and Marisa.

"Ok well I guess I'll start from the beginning. I'm not form here. I am originally from Philadelphia, I lived in an orphanage but when it burned down I hoped a train going from town to town. When I was thirteen I made my way to Boston I stayed there for three years living on the streets but one day I got caught stealing food and I was arrested and sent to jail for two weeks then they released me to another orphanage but I ran away my first night there hopped a train and ended up here. When the train stopped These two men found me on the train and started running after me then I bumped into you guys."

"Getting inta trouble your first day in New York" Jack said smiling at her

"Well that's only half of it." She said smiling.

"So what's the odda half?" Blink asked smiling.

"Well after I bumped into you guys I kept running and ducked into an ally and lost the two guys chasin me. I waited there until the cost was clear when it was I came out from hidin and walked around. I gots really hungry cause I hadn't eaten in a day and a half and I stole a piece of bread but a cop saw me and chased me. I then ran into another kid and sent all his newspapers flyin everywhere and I knocked the cigar out of his mouth. The poor kid I knocked him flat on his face."

At the end of Marisa's story the boy who was lying on the bottom bunk behind her with the ice on his head sat up "You are da one who knocked me ova." He screamed pointing at her standing up.

Marisa quickly turned around to face the furious boy. He had a large bump on the right side of his forehead that was bruised and swollen. She smiled at him and said " Yeah that was me, but I'm real sorry I was just trying to get away from the cop chasin me."

"yeah well the cop chasin you triped ova me and know I has this shina on me head cause of you, and me papes were all diorty and torn and I couldn't sell half of em," the boy screamed out angrily at the girl in front of him. "I OTTA SOAK YA!"

"there is no need to soak me I am already soaked." She said smiling at the furious boy in front of her.

Both Blink and Jack started cracking up.

"Well aren't you just a smart ass." Said the furious boy

"I'm really sorry, how can I make it up to you," she asked

The boy just stared at her and then smiled at her "you'se forgiven, but just this once ya hear," the boy said trying not to smile and to look tough"

"Yes sir." She said smiling up at the boy

"The names Racetrack but me friends call me Race"

"I'm Marisa"

"so how long you staying here for." Jack asked Marisa

"Well probably just tonight I mean I don't have any money to stay here, the old guy kind of gave me a free be just cause of the storm."

"Well if you'se want you can be a Newsie, I mean you'se gotta be tough but at least you would have a place to stay every night and you would have money to eat."

"Can girls be Newsies?"

"I'm telling you that you'se can be a Newsie, and I'm da leahda so what I says goes, and if I says that you'se can be a newsie then you'se can be one, you just gots ta listen to what I says cause I'm the leahda and you'se gota be tough and street smart and you'll do fine."

Marisa silently sat and thought about Jack's proposal for a minute.

"Well what'd ya say, ya gonna be a Newsie."

"It can't hurt to try right? So yes I'll be a Newsie."

"Great" Jack then spit in his hand and the held it out for Marisa to shake.

She gave him a look and the slowly and very cautiously did the same. Jack then grasped Marisa's hand and then shook it. She grimaced and made a face that looked grossed out. Jack just laughed.

"You should change you'se cloths before you'se get sick."

"These are the only clothes I got."

"That's alright you can borrow some a mine." Blink said going to a dresser and grabbing one of his button up shirts "hey snipes let me burrow you'se underwear" he asked a smaller boy of about eleven. Then he gave the clothes to Marisa. She went into the washroom and she changed hanging her wet clothes on the door and then walked out into the bunk room. Blinks shirt went down to right above her knee's and the boys underwear were hidden they were short and tight fitting on her and only went to her mid thigh. She went back to her bed and put her knee high socks on. Kloppman came up stairs.

"Alright lights out" he turned the gas lanterns off around the room "Good night boys. . . and girl." He said exiting the room and going back down stairs. The boys all climbed into their designated bunks. On Marisa's right Mush was on the top bunk and the boy called boots slept on the bottom one. To Marisa's left race track slept on the bottom bunk and Kid blink slept on the top, and above her slept Cowboy. She lay down in her bunk and waited for sleep to come to her. Her body was exhausted but she couldn't fall asleep. She hadn't slept in a bed since she was ten and the feeling was different and alien. After about an hour of trying to go to sleep Marisa sat up and looked around to make sure everyone was asleep, then she took the blanket wrapped it around her and then she lied down on the floor and almost instantly she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble**

The next Morning Kloppman woke the boys all up with his usual screaming of "Get Up" and "Carrying the banner".

Marisa amazingly stayed asleep through out this morning ordeal. Mush Jumped down from his bed; "Hey where's Marisa" he said kind of worried.

Blink then slid off his bed "Found her she is hear on the floor" he bent down and started shaking her; "rise and shine sleepin beauty time to go sell da papes an it's ur first day don't want to be late."

Marisa sat up rubbing her eyes "Good Morning Blink."

"Why you'se sleepin on the floor, did you fall out of bed or something?" Mush asked her concerned.

She smiled at him "I'm just not used to sleepin in a bed and I couldn't fall asleep so I laid down on the floor and I was able to fall asleep, I guess I'm just used to sleepin on the street."

"Well what eva floats your boat princess" Race said

She just smiled at him, got off the floor, made her bed and got ready for her first day of work. The wash room was crowded with boys she grabbed her clothes of the door and went into a stall and changed. She folded blinks shirt and snipe shooters borrowed clothes and put them under her pillow and then followed all the boys down the stairs and out of the lodging house. She walked with Mush, Jack, Race, and Blink all the way to the distribution office. The gates weren't open yet so they just waited in front of them. A boy about her age and a boy of about ten walked up to jack and he spit shook with Jack.

"Hay Marisa come heah" she came over to Jack and the two new boys. "Marisa this is David and his little bruddah Les, Davis Les this heah is Marisa she is me newest Newsie"

David spit in his hand and held it out for Marisa she again looked disgusted at the gesture but again she did the same and shook the boy's hand; "Nice to meet you" he said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too" she said trying to smile and not look grossed out. Jack just smiled and slapped Marisa on the back. Jack and most of the boys around Marisa's age were a lot bigger then her. She was five foot and Blink, Jack, and Mush all stood six foot or close to six foot. Race was about five foot six five foot seven when he stood tall. Marisa had a feminine figure so it was obvious she was a girl even though she wore boy's clothes. She had curves in all the right places but she was small boned and slim. She also had beautiful green eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her mane of curls still made her hair look to big for her body. Her hair went all the way down to the small of her back, It was very long since she hasn't had a hair cut since she was in the orphanage when she was ten.

A boy with a crutch came up to her and held out his hand to Marisa "Hi a I'm Crutchy. I'se already know who you'se are but I thought I'd introduce myself"

Marisa smiled up at Crutchy "It is a pleasure to meet you Crutchy"

The rowdy boys around Marisa all became silent; "Oh look who decided to come and annoy us, dumb and dumber" Race said as the other boys burst out laughing. They walked up and stood in front of the Newsies. Crutchy protectively stood in front of Marisa and she smiled at the boy's selfless act but was still curious about these two mean looking boys. One of them noticed Crutchy's actions and pushed him to the ground. Jack went over to Crutchy and lifted him up off the ground and handed him his crutch.

"Well what do we have here, look Oscar fresh meet. So I sees you'se letting goils be Newsies now, you sure have gone soft Jacky boy."

"She's me Newsie and if you try anything funny I'll soak ya."

Oscar then walked over to Marisa staring into her eyes. Jack went to move protectively over to her but she looked at him with mischief in her eyes and held out her hand telling him to stop. He stopped but still looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

"Hi a sweet face, why don't you come with us for a while we'll show you a good time"

She smiled at him and walked closer to him. Every Newsie stood behind her ready to attack. "It's Oscar right" she asked with a seductive smile on her face and fire in her eyes.

"yeah that's my name."

"Well Oscar you see I am only interested in human beings not apes like you and your brother, what's his name oh yeah Moron" the Newsies all burst out laughing, she continued; " But you see I feel sorry for you'se so come here and I'll give you a kiss"

Oscar looked at his brother and then walked up to Marisa so he was only about three inches from her. "Now bend down cause I'm a little on the short side" the Newsies all watched in shock as they watched Marisa put both her hands on Oscars shoulders and get real close to him then she did something that surprised everyone she kneed him in the crotch and then punched him in the face. The Newsies all started to cheer and roar as Oscar was curled up on the ground holding himself as his face got all red and he moaned in pain. Then Morris started to run after Marisa and she started to run away from him. She ran behind Bink and Mush. Morris stood in front of them as the two other Newsies completely blocked her. She ran behind all of the Newsies and came up behind Morris.

"Let me at her" he growled at the Newsies, then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. There standing in front of him was the girl he was chasing. She quickly grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin and then punched him in the face. The Newsies all roared and cheered as they watched this one little girl single handedly beat these two big brutes up. She then stood in front of the crowd of boys with her fist raised and she screamed;

"That'll teach em to mess with the Newsies"

The Newsies all crowded around her and were cheering.

"You'se trouble you know that" Jack said to her with a smile on his face;

"That's what we'se gonna call you Trouble"

Marisa smiled at her new nick name "I like it" she said as she spit in her hand and shook Jacks.

The gates to the distribution office opened and all the Newsies went flooding in to the distribution office. Marisa followed Jack into the distribution office. He bought himself a hundred papes and then bought her fifty papes.

"How am I supposed to sell fifty of them!"

"Well you'se got ta make money right lodgin is five cents a night then you need food and then you'se need money to buy your papes tomorrow so you'se need to sell fifty. Don't worry about it I have faiths in you'se and I'ma show you'se how to sell and you learn from me you learn from da best."

Trouble smiled at Jack "You're really cocky you know dat"

"You think I'm cocky wait to you meet Spot Conlon"

"Who is Spot Conlon?"

"The one and only King of Brooklyn, the most respected and feared Newsie in the whole world. He is the toughest kid I ever knew. You see Brooklyn is dangerous, very dangerous and he is the leada of Brooklyn so he has to be the most dangerous but between you and me he's just plain old crazy, Insane,"

Trouble looked at Jack with wide eyes taking in all of what he had just said. She followed him out of the Distribution Office and into the early morning streets of Manhattan. "Now the foist thing that you'se gotta know is that headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes. So no matter how bad the headline is you is what makes it good and no matter how good a headline is you can always make it betta. You don't make any headline up, you just improve them you see what I'se sayin?"

"So basicslly I'm going to exaggerate the headline."

"You'se catch on quick you know that Trouble."

The two continued to walk to one of Jack's selling spots. "Some Newsies have just one selling spot and some have a couple a different ones that they go to, me I have a couple of different ones but you choose ya know depends on how well you does selling, if you have'nt sold a pape in a while it would be best to move on to anudda sellin spot."

Jack and Trouble stopped at one of his spots and they started selling their papes. Trouble just first watched Jack "improve" the first two head lines then she searched the paper found a headline that read "Boy escapes from refuge" she then improved it and screamed out " Mass brake out of prison, Criminals on the lose. All are in danger" she sold ten of her papes with that head line alone.

Jack looked at her surprised "You'se a natural you know that"

By lunch time Trouble only had ten papes left to sell. "You hungry, you'se been workin real hard and real good lets go get some lunch then we'll sell the rest of our papes" Jack lead Trouble to they Newsies eating spot. A little diner called Tibby's. The two walked in to the restaurant and sat down at a booth by the window. David and Les walked in a couple of minutes after Jack and Trouble sat down. Within minutes the restaurant was packed with Newsies. Trouble saw Blink ,Mush and Race and waved to them. They smiled and walked over to her.

"So how's the sellin goin" Mush asked.

"She is a natural, she didn't need any help "Improvin" the headlines, in fact she is really really good at it. She only has what ten more papes to sell." Jack said proudly pulling Trouble into a hug. "Excuse me" he said leaving the table with a huge smile on his face. He walked over to a tall pretty brown haired girl , kissed her on the check and then took her hand and lead her to an empty booth,

"Aww I didn't know he had a girl" Trouble said looking at the couple dreamily. Mush sat down wear Jack had been sitting and Blink and Race sat down on the opposite side of Mush and Trouble. The boys all ordered burgers but Trouble ordered a chicken sand which and water. She wanted to watch how she spent her money, she has never had money before and now that she did she liked it, and didn't want to spend it all. She only ate half of her sand which and wrapped up the other half for dinner. She paid the waiter five cents for her meal. She walked over to Jack.

"Hey Jack I'ma go finish sellin with the boys since your done and all, I don't want to stop you from hangin with you're girl" she said smiling at the girl in front of her. "Oh excuse me I'm Trouble." She said sticking her hand out to shake the girl in front of her.

"Sarah" the girl said taking Trouble's hand and shaking it. "I'm David and Les's sister".

"Oh yeah I met them they're real nice. I'll let you two continue. It was nice meetin you Sarah I guess I'll see you around, Bye"

"Bye Trouble" Sarah and Jack said in unison.

Trouble caught up with Mush, Blink, and Race. They finished selling within an hour.

"Wow you really are a natural Trouble" Mush said smiling at her.

"Aww thanks Mush"

"Aww thanks Mush" Blink mimicked Trouble in his highest pitched and girlish voice.

"You makin fun of me Blink" Trouble said moving towards him with her fists raised

"Yeah I is, what you gonna do about it." He said smiling at her. She charged towards him with her fists raised he just planted his feet and when she got close enough he lifted her unto his shoulder and started walking with her over his shoulder. Mush and Race just laughed.

"Hey guys I have a great view of Blink's ass, you should see this." Trouble said

"No their to busy enjoyin the view of your's" Blink said slapping her behind

"OWW THAT HURT" she screamed rubbing her bum. The other two boys just laughed. After walking a couple of blocks Blink put Trouble down. They were by the Horace Greeley Statue. Trouble saw a couple of little boys playing stick ball, she ran up to them and asked to play. The three boys just watched her in amusement. Trouble took the bat and took the batters stance. The ball was thrown to her and she hit it over second base.

"Run Trouble! Run!" She heard the three boys cheering after her. She ran to first and then to second then straight to third the boy threw the ball to the third base man but he missed it and Trouble ran all the way home. She smiled as her three friends came up to her.

"You'se the craziest goil I've eva meet you no that Trouble" Race said to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Aww I like you too Race" she said smiling at him

The four Kids joined in on the game. They played for about an hour. Then got tired and sat down by the statue. Race took his pocket watch out of his vest pocket " Guys it's almost four I gotta start headin out to sheephead. See ya's all tonight." Bye Race they all called out.

"What's 'sheephead'" Trouble asked the two boys confused.

"There races were Race likes to Gamble, that's were he gets his name from." Mush said smiling down at Trouble.

"ooo I get it. I get how Blink got his name but I don't quite get how you got yours" Trouble asked Mush

"You see when Mush sees a giol he turns into Mush, he just falls in love. He's a hopeless romantic this kid" Blink said putting Mush into a head lock. The three of them continued to talk. They walked to the park and sat in the grass until about six then they decided to go back to the lodging house because it was about an hour walk.

When they got to the Lodging house they all put their five cents in the jar and walked up stairs. Trouble went into the wash room to take a bath because the boys all did their bathing in the morning before work so she had to bathe after work. After she got clean she changed into her night shirt well the extra shirt Blink had given her and Snipe shooter's extra underwear. She sat down on her bed and ate the other half of her Sand which. The boys had started to file into the lodging house. By eight o'clock every one was there except for jack and Race.

"Where's Jack" Trouble asked Blink who was sitting around playing cards with Mush and a few other boys.

"He usually eats dinner with Davey and his Family." Blink replied

"Why don't you play some cards with us get ta know the otha boys" Blink asked.

"Ok" Trouble said taking a seat between Blink and Mush. "I don't know how to play cards though."

"That's alright we'll teach ya" Mush said "But first lets introduce you ta every one. That ova there is Bumlets, Specs, and Itey." The boys all said hi to Trouble.

"I thought you'se was amazin in how you messed up the Delancy Bruddah's today, they will neva be able to live it down how they'se got beat by a giol. No offense or any thing." Specs told her.

"None takin, actually I don't know how to fight, I mean I can kick a guy in the groin and I can punch but other then that I don't really know how to fight, but I'm quick on my feet and a very fast thinker, so I guess that makes up for it."

"Don't worry about it you'se'll learn how to fight." Itey told her

"And we always heah to protect you" Bumlets added "We would neva let any one huit you or nothing."

"Thanks guys" Trouble said smiling. This is the first time in Troubles life that she has ever felt like she belonged. She felt cared for and for the first time in her life she actually cared for someone. It felt good and warm. After they finished talking Race came up the stairs looking very happy.

"Good night Race" Specs asked

"A very good night my friend I won Ten dollahs" Race said with a smile worth a million on his face. "You'se playin cards deal me in."

"Actually we was gonna teach Trouble heah how to play some polka" Itey said.

"Don't let these bums teach ya how to play polka, you wanna loin you loin from the best, Just like Jack taught you how to sell papes cause he's da best I'ma teach ya how to gamble cause I'm da best."

Race taught Trouble everything how to play poker and he even told her some of his secrets to successes. By the end of the game half of the boys were watching and Trouble was introduced to Pie eater, Snitch, Snoddy, Skittery, Dutchy, and she already knew boots and Snipe shooter. Jack came in about a half an hour after Race did.

"Heya Jackey boy, I saw Spot today at the tracks, He said he wants to plan a little get together, a polka night his place on Saturday night, cause there is no sellin on Sundays. He said he's gotta talk to you'se. The Bronx is given him Trouble and he said Harlem's talkin too which puts us in danga"

"Thanks Race" Cowboy stood up "Alright every body Saturday Spot is hostin polka night at his place." After Jack's announcement the group went back to playing cards for about another half an hour until Kloppman came up stairs and said it was time to go to sleep. Every one went into there beds.

Trouble went into her bed and lay down. She still was unable to sleep so she took her blanket wrapped it around her and crawled on the floor and she soon fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being a Newsie**

The next day Trouble bought herself eighty papes, and then the day after that she bought a hundred. She not only had money to spend but now she had money to save as well. Every night she would put her extra forty cents into a sock and put it under her mattress. She promised Blink, Race, and Mush that she would sell with each of them. On Friday she sold with Blink ;

Blink sold one of his papes to a very pretty and very wealthy girl. After she walked away he just watched her walk down the street with a big dreamy grin on his face.

"Hey earth ta Blink you ok" Trouble asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah" he said letting out a sigh still starring off in the direction in which the pretty girl left.

"So who is the girl"

"That's Elizabeth, the Mayor's daughta"

"Well you sure set your standards high"

"She is the girl, she is the one I'm gonna Marry"

"Blink I didn't know you'se was such a romantic" she said laughing at him.

He smiled and pulled her cap over her eyes and started to sell papes again. On Saturday Trouble sold with Race;

"Trouble you is my lady luck you know dat, I sold all my papes by two and I even got tipped a quarta" Race told her as they walked back to the Lodging House to call it a night. Trouble didn't even go into her bed to sleep she just snuggle up on the ground and went to sleep. The next day was Sunday and No one worked on Sunday because it was the Sabbath. She spent the day with her three favorite Newsies. They walked around the busy streets and through Central park. They sat in the park thinking of what to do.

"Hey why don't we take her to Medda's" Race screamed standing up.

"Yeah she'd love dat!" Blink said standing up and lifting Trouble up from the arm pits "come on" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her through the park.

"You sure are excited about this Medda thing" Trouble said while being dragged through the streets

"Medda is not a thing she is the best performer in all of New York" Said Mush with a smile.

The boys quickly ran into a Theater that read 'Irvington Hall' and dragged Trouble along. The theater was empty. There was a woman who had her back to them and she was on stage. She had a mass of strawberry blond curls on top of her head and was wearing a lavender show dress. The three boys ran down to the stage jumped on top of it and surrounded the woman giving her hugs and kisses, and taking off their caps. Mush then turned around to face Trouble who was standing next to the stage.

"Oh Medda this heah is Trouble" Mush gave Trouble his hand and yanked her up on to the stage "She is a new Newsie"

"Well it's about time there was a girl Newsie" Medda said smiling at Trouble

Trouble just smiled back. The boys and Medda continued to talk and Trouble Kind of tuned them out and looked around the stage. She spotted a beautiful baby grand piano and her eyes got big and she gasped. Every one turned to look at her. She didn't know it but she started walking up to the piano and she ran her fingers across the black glossy side.

"Isn't it a beautiful piano" Medda said smiling at the girl. Trouble just looked at Medda, smiled and then looked back at the piano. "Do you play" Medda asked. Trouble nodded her head yes without looking at her. "Please , sit play" She glided over to Trouble and lead her on to the bench. Trouble sat down and placed her hands on the keys. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let her fingers control her brain as she started to play her favorite song, Cannon in D. She improvised and played how she felt and it was beautiful.

Her three friends stared at her in shock with their mouths open, Medda smiled at the girl as she watched. They walked up to her and watched her graceful fingers move across the piano like a dance, so gentle and just beautiful.

Mush watched and he thought to himself he has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. He felt a huge weight in the bottom of his stomach, and goose bumps all over. And from that moment on he felt differently about Trouble. But to what that feeling was he had no idea. She had started a fire inside of him and he could not put it out.

After about five minutes the song ended. The three boys just starred at her like she had a horn growing out of her head. "That was beautiful dear it truly was" Medda said clapping her hands.

"where did you loin how to do that" Blink said loking at the girl in aww.

"Well when I was in the orphanage I started piano lessons when I was four. It was all I had. But when I ran away to Boston I met a man named Charlie, after sneaking into his pub I played the piano he heard it and thought I was good, so a couple times a week I would go to his pub and play and he would give me a meal on the house."

"Oh look at the time my show starts in ten minutes you all can watch from back stage if you would like." Medda offered. All three of the boys said "YEAH!" in unison and she ushered them all back stage and told one of her workers to give her guests anything they want.

The theater had gotten really smokey during the show. Trouble was starting to have trouble breathing she coughed a few times. Mush noticed;

"You ok Trouble"

"I'll be alright Mush I am an asthmatic and I just ain't really used to the smoke, but I'll get used to it"

"I'll go outside with you for a little bit if you want just till ya feel betta"

"No that's ok Mush I'll be alright" she said smiling at him

The show ended about eight at night. The four kids left through the back of the theater and into the cool mid September night air. The air only made Trouble cough worse.

"Hey you ok Trouble" Race asked with concern on his face

"Yeah Race I'm fine. I'm just an Asthmatic and I'm not used to that much smoke in a closed space ya know"

"Ya's want a piggy back ride" Mush asked bending down

"Yeah sure" she said jumping up on Mush's back

He could feel Troubles labored breathing on his neck. She rested her head on Mush's shoulder and closed her eyes. They walked down the street about a block and then meet up with Cowboy.

" Hey a fella's whats rollin" Then he noticed Trouble on Mush's back

"What happened to Trouble" he asked putting a hand on the back of the resting girl on Mush's back.

"I'm alright Cowboy there was just a lot of smoke at the theater and my asthma started acting up, but I feel fine now."

"If you'se feelin so fine now then why is I still carrying you" Mush asked smiling.

"Because you're my Jackass" Trouble said smiling at the boy

"Eaww" Mush said

"Does smoke really hoit you'se bad" Jack asked concerned

"No I just have to get used to it I think"

"Well then tonight I'm establishin a new rule, No smokin in the Lodgin House"

"Jack you don't have to"

"Yes I does cause it hoits you and you'se can't help if you'se was born with asthma but the boys can help smoking" Jack said smiling at Trouble.

That night when they got home Jack stood up and made an announcement;

"Hey fellas I am makin a new rule, No smoking in the Lodgin House on account a Trouble heah is Asthmatic and it hoits her" There were a couple of groans but the boys all obeyed and put out their cigarettes and cigars.

"Thanks Jack" Trouble said giving him a soft hug before sitting on the ground to watch a poker game. About an hour later Kloppman came upstairs and made everyone go to bed.

The next day Trouble sold with Mush. She had a great time. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much. She didn't know why or what it was but she felt something for Mush, something more and yet different then what she felt for the other boys. The day had come and gone all too quickly for the two as they begun their walk back to the lodging house.

"Thanks for sellin wit me"

"No thank you I had a lot of fun, actually the most fun I have had in a long time"

"Well you'se wanna sell wit me again tomorrow?"

"I would love to but I promised Crutchy I would sell with him, but I'll sell with you on Wednesday"

"Ok" He said giving her a smile. They walked into the lodging house and went upstairs to the bunk room and Trouble went into the wash room to wash and Mush sat down and joined in on a game of poker. After Trouble finished washing and getting dressed into her night clothes she watched the boys play before curling up with a blanket on the floor and going to sleep.

Trouble had started to get comfortable with her new life style. This is the happiest she has been in her entire life. She liked waking up at the crack of dawn, she liked eating lunch at Tibby's, she liked selling papes, but most of all she liked all of her new friends. Sure there are the downsides to being a Newsie like the early morning tussles with the Delancy Brothers, and the fact that selling papes was really hard work but the positives out weighed the negatives. That day she sold with Crutchy and really got to know him. She thought that he was the kindest and most gentle person she ever met. He inspired her with the way he was so able for s cripple and selfless. He never felt sorry for himself and was just always so optimistic.

The following day Trouble sold with Mush and then the day after that she sold with Race again. Race left around four to go to Sheephead like he did every Thursday.

He went to his normal seat were he sat next to none other then the King of Brooklyn himself, Spot Conlon.

"So how's it rollin Spot"

"It's been good, so how many of you'se comin on Saturday for the polka night?"

"Well the usual ya know Jack, Me, Mush, Blink, Bumlets, Specs, Snipeshoota, Itey, snitch, pie eata, Skittery, Dutchy, Boots, David, and Snoddy, oh and Trouble she's new."

"'She?' Since when does Jackey boy let goils be Newsies! The bum always has to copy me I let a goil Newsie in about six months ago, now he goes and does it." Spot turned his attention back to the race then looked back at Race "Is she tough, can she fight"

"Well I've seen her throw a decent punch but she said that that's all she can do oh and she can kick a guy where it hurts real good but that's about it."

"Is she preddy?"

"Yeah she's real preddy but she is Trouble, both figuratively and literally. She's real rebellious and has a real smart ass mouth that gets her in trouble. She is always causein some kind of mischief but we all's really like her. So what's your goil's name?"

"Crazy"

"She tough?"

"I'se taught her how ta fight of coise she is tough"

"Is she pretty"

"Ya and you'se betta not try anything funny Higgins or I'll soak ya" The two boys smiled and turned their attention to the race.

The next day Trouble sold with Blink. She watched as he sold a pape to Elizabeth, the Mayor's daughter and she felt sorry for this hopelessly in love boy in front of her.

"Why don't you go tawk ta her"

"Are you crazy she wouldn't tawk to me. I ain't good enough for her."

"Blink you are an amazing guy, you are more then good enough for her. Don't put your self down like that because you are only defeating your self if you don't try."

Blink smiled at the girl in front of him and put his arm around her "Thanks Trouble you'se right. But I don't even know were to begin let along what to say."

"Don't worry we'll come up with a plan".

The two Newsies finished selling their papes by three thirty and then walked around and talked for a while. When it started to get late they both went back to the Lodging House for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble in Brooklyn**

It was Saturday and the day of the big poker game at Brooklyn. Trouble was selling with Boots. At lunch time Boots lead her to Tibby's. She was still new in the city but certain things started to become familiar to Trouble and she was quickly learning her way around, she was always a fast learner so this didn't surprise her at how fast she was getting to know the city. When Trouble and Boots reached Tibby's they sat at a table with Mush and blink. Cowboy, Race, David, and Les where all at the table next to their table, they all ordered their food, ate it, and paid.

"Hey Trouble we is headed ta Brooklyn are ya comin" Jack asked

"Yeah but later cause I have some papes left ta sell, Then Boots and me are gonna catch up with you guys. So we'll meet cha there."

"Ok, Hey Boots you'se betta watch her and Trouble, try to be good and not get into any trouble" Jack said giving the two Newsies stern looks

"What me get into Trouble, never" She said giving her most Mischievous smile to Jack

Jack just sighed and shook his head smiling as he and the rest of the Newsies left the diner and disappeared down the streets. Boots and Trouble went off to finish selling their papes. They finally got finished at about two in the afternoon and headed off to Brooklyn.

"So is this Spot Conlon really Dangerous"

"Are you kidding!! He is the most dangerous guy I know. Once he killed a guy with just a single punch, well that's what I hoid any ways"

Trouble was silent as she imagined this giant, Muscular Newsie delivering death to a cowering man with just one Punch. She gulped and her eyes got wide.

"Don't worry Spot Conlon neva hoits goils"

The two continued walking as Boots told tales of the great Spot Conlon to Trouble. They soon came to a bridge, the biggest bridge Trouble had ever seen. She gasped and whispered "Wow".

"Yeah ain't it beautiful, this heah is the Brooklyn Bridge, Watch this" Boots ran a couple of yards onto the bridge and Trouble followed at his heals. He stopped leaned over and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Come on you try"

"Why" Trouble asked

"Cause it's fun" So Trouble went over to the edge of the mighty bridge, leaned over and screamed.

"Wow that is fun"

"Told ya, come on we'se almost there"

The two Manhattan Newsies walked about an hour and a half more. It was about five o'clock in the evening. Brooklyn was a lot darker then Manhattan. It seemed like a tough and cold place to live. They walked a little bit further but not before long Trouble and Boots both heard what sounded like a scream. They both looked at each other and ran towards where they heard the sound come form. Trouble looked into the alley and saw to big men hit a light skinned African American girl over the head with a rock. Trouble pulled Boots down and whispered in his ear.

"Ok I've got a plan. I'ma distract these two fools and you take the girl to where Jack and the others would be."

Boots nodded his head and stayed were he was until the cost was clear for him to grab the girl and take her to Jack. She silently picked up an old wood plank and crept up on one of the two men and hit him hard in the back and then the other man hard on the head. The two men both turned around. Trouble started to run and the two men ran after her. Her plan was working when she passed Boots she yelled "Go" and was gone in a flash. He ran to the semi conscious girl put her arm around his neck and lead her out of the alley. At the alley's entrance he stopped and thought 'Jack is probably with Spot and it is too early for them to be back at the lodging house so they are at the docks'. Boots knew where he was so he dragged the girl towards the docks and within fifteen minutes he had reached them.

"JACK! SPOT" he screamed. The two boys looked down at Boots from a high pile of crates. Spot quickly jumped down from the crates and ran over to Boots and the girl.

"What happened" he said picking the girl up and carrying her over to the high pile of crates and setting her down against the bottom of the pile.

"Well there was these two men and they'se hit her and Trouble hit the two guys with a plank and they'se went running afta her and she told me to bring the girl to Jack and You'se and I figured you'se was here."

"Where's Trouble" Jack said looking at Boots worried

"I don't know Jack" Boots said in an equally as worried voice

Jack looked at Spot "We'se gotta find haw"

The two boys stood up quickly but before they could do anything they saw a figure running at an incredible speed towards them and then passed them. "Trouble!" Jack screamed after her. She kept running because there were two men right behind her chasing after her. Jack and Spot started running after the two men chasing Trouble. Trouble just kept on running for dear life. She ran all the way down the dock and right into the water. The first man managed to stop himself right at the very edge of the dock but the second man came flying into him sending both of them into the water. When Jack and Spot reached the edge of the dock they stopped and looked down. The two men had surfaced but there was no sign of Trouble except for bubbles that were surfacing from where she had fallen into the water.

"A Jack can she swim" Spot asked in a concerned yet calm voice

"Jesus" Jack muttered taking of his cowboy hat and throwing it on the dock before diving in after Trouble. Manhattan Newsies and Brooklyn Newsies all ran to the end of the dock and waited for Jack to come up. About thirty seconds later Jack surfaced with Trouble in his arms. All the Newsies erupted in cheering. Jack pushed a very tired and out of breath Trouble up a rope ladder. Spot bent down and grabbed Troubles wrists and half pulled half lifted her up onto the dock. She just lay on the dock breathing very heavily and coughing for a couple of seconds. Jack climbed up onto the dock and kneeled down beside the panting Trouble. "You'se ok" Jack asked a little out of breath.

"LETS (breathes in deeply) NOT (breathes in deeply) Do (breathes in deeply) THAT (breathes in deeply) AGAIN"

Jack smiled at Trouble. Trouble could hear many different male voices cheering. She recognized Mush, Race, and Blinks but most of the other voices she had never heard before. Jack stood up and lifted Trouble up from under her armpits and onto her feet. She was to dizzy and weak to stand on her own so she fell but Jack quickly caught her and put her arm around his neck. Another boy a little shorter then Jack but about the same build put Troubles arm around his neck and they walked her over to were the other girl was sitting and sat her down next to her. Trouble looked over at the girl sitting next to her and recognized her as the girl from the alley.

"Hey are you ok" Trouble asked

"Yeah thanks to you" said the girl. She had a weird accent that sounded southern but it was a different kind of southern accent. The girl had a mass of curly golden brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and it was thick and wild and she had honey golden colored eyes. She was a light skinned black girl; her skin was almost like caramel or honey because it had a golden sheen to it. This girl was the only other girl in all of New York that Trouble had seen wearing boy's clothes and if that wasn't a dead give away that this girl was a Newsie then the newsboy cap tucked into her belt sure was.

"I'm Trouble" she said spitting into her hand and holding it out to her

"Crazy" the girl said spiting into her own hand and shaking Trouble's

"Spot what do you want us to do with these two bums" Two boys were holding the two men that had hurt Crazy and chased Trouble. The boy that had helped Jack walk Trouble over to where she was sitting turned around and glared at the two men. His eyes were blue ice. His stare alone sent shivers down Trouble's spine. 'So this is the Great Spot Conlon' Trouble thought to herself. He wasn't at all what she was expecting. She was expecting this terrible, giant, bulk of a man but instead he was just an average looking kid, except for his eyes which were as cold and hard as ice.

"So you'se bums likes to pick on goils huh, well guess what you'se just picked the wrong ones. If you eva come near me goils again I'ma kill ya" The two men shook their heads at Spot and said;

"We'se sure sorry Spot. . .your highness. . .ah sir. We won't eva hoirt them again. We'se promise"

"Release em" Spot told the two Brooklyn Newsies holding the men. They did what their leader commanded and the two men just stood and starred at the Mighty Spot Conlon. "Beat it" he screamed at them and the two men ran off. Spot watched the two men run away out of ear shot and then Spot turned around to the two Newsies who were holding the two men "Go teach em ta neva mess wit Spot Conlon again" The two boys then took off after the two men. Spot then turned around to face the two sitting girls. He slowly walked up to them and then squatted down in front of Crazy and started to clean the wound on her forehead with a handkerchief from him pocket.

"Crazy I'se told you'se to neva be alone on da streets a Brooklyn. When is ya gonna start listenin to me"

"I'm sorry Spot I didn't finish sellin my papes and all of the boys were real excited bout tanight that I told them ta go on with out me"

"from now on you'se don't go out on the streets by you'se self ya understand. You is lucky dis time. It coulda been a lot woise ya heah. I don't want any thing bad happenin to ya's." Spot smiled at the girl and lightly taped her jaw with his fist as a sign of affection. Then he turned around and positioned himself in a half squat half kneeling position as he faced Trouble.

"And as foir you'se what were you thinking takin on them two by you'se self. What are you'se crazy!"

"No I'm Trouble that's Crazy" She said smiling and nodding towards the girl sitting next to her.

Spot lifted one of his eye brows and chuckled softly "I knows who you are. Your reputation proceeds ya."

"My reputation" She asked surprised and confused at the thought of having a reputation

"Yeah Race and Jack have told me all about ya. And Race is right you'se is a smart ass and for a goil who can't fight you'se sure do get into a lot a trouble. Ya name really does suit ya. You'se also really lucky you didn't get hoit or worse. You should really loin how ta fight if you'se gonna keep getting into trouble." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah well I know who you are too. Your Spot Conlon" She said with a smile on her face.

"Da one an only"

"Jack and Boots told me all about you."

"Well don't believe anythin Boots tells ya but you'se can listen to Jack"

"Ya Boots made ya sound like a Ogre or some thin" Trouble said laughing. She started to shiver and Spot took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"C'mon lets get you'se inside before you get sick" Spot gave Trouble his hand and pulled her up and then gave Crazy his other hand and pulled her up. He held out each of his arms and each girl took an arm and smiled as he walked them away towards the Brooklyn Lodging house. Jack followed by Troubles side. He looked at her, smiled and rolled his eyes. Trouble just gave him her famous grin that was filled with Mischief and trouble. Spot lead all three of the other Newsies inside of the Lodging house.

"Crazy give Trouble a change a clothes ta borra"

Crazy lead Trouble to the only single bed in the entire room, it faced the opposite side of the other beds and was pushed up against the corner of the wall. Crazy went under her bed and pulled out an old white dress from the beat up old suitcase.

" Heah you can wear this. It's probably the only thing that I would have that fits ya. It was my sista's. I don't know why I bought it with me when I came hear from New Orleans but I did."

Trouble smiled "I'm not from around hear either, I am originally from Philadelphia but I ran away from the orphanage and made my way from town to town, city to city, until I ended up hear a little over a week ago. Why did you decided to come to New York?"

"Well ya see it was just me and my two sista's but they died. I was the middle one. That dress they'or belonged to my little sista. She was built small and curvy like you. And my olda sista was both tall and curvy and me I am just long and skinny." Crazy said smiling proudly.

"It must have been really hard three young girls living all on their own"

"Yeah especially since we is Creole"

"What's Creole"

"It's a mixed person, that is part black, white, French, and some even Spanish" Crazy smiled at Trouble and Trouble smiled back. Trouble notice a beautiful silver bracelet on Crazy's wrist it wasn't a chain but a hard semi circle that had a beautiful silver rose that sat right on top and in the middle of the bracelet.

"Your bracelet is beautiful"

"Thanks my olda sista got it for me right before she died. It's my most prized possession"

The two girls chatted and slowly got unchanged. They soon were wearing nothing more then their corsets and underwear which went down to their mid thighs. Both girls wore boy under wear. The corset's that the two girls on were very plain. Trouble's was alight beige that tied in the back. It was strapless but she always wore a tank top under her corset. Crazy's was white and basically the same as Troubles and she too wore a tank top under it. Trouble put on the white dress that Crazy had given her. It was plain but it was the first dress that Trouble had ever worn and she thought it was gorgeous. It was sleeveless but the shoulder straps were big and covered her whole shoulder. It was plain white all the way down and it had a light blue sash that Crazy tied around Trouble's waist. The dress was a little short and only went down to Trouble's mid calf. Crazy smiled at the amazed and excited girl in front of her. Trouble turned around and faced Crazy.

"Thank you so much!! This dress is so beautiful! I have never worn a dress before!"

"Well tell ya what you can keep it. It was my sista's church dress."

Trouble smiled at Crazy and gave her a big hug. Crazy chuckled and then put on a light blue dress that was basically the same cut as Trouble's dress except it had short sleeves and was a light blue with a white sash. Crazy spun around in a couple of fast circles and Trouble smiled and watched as Crazy spun around in a couple of quick twirls, her dress came up and twirled around her and you could see her under wear. Trouble laughed and did the same thing. When the two girls had finished they went down stairs to where the poker night was going to be held, sat down at a table and just talked about their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drinking Troubles **

A half an hour went by and Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies started to file into the Lodging House rolling in kegs, bringing in extra chairs and folding chairs, and other things for the party. By eight o'clock the small room had been transformed into a circus. The air was thick with smoke and every one was laughing and loud. Trouble felt someone come up behind her and lift her off the ground in a huge hug.

"Trouble I was so worried I thought you'se drowned for shore" She heard Blink's voice behind her as he lifted her off the ground.

"Well I would have if Jack hadn't saved me"

"You'se need to loin how to swim, I can teach ya's if ya want?"

"Sure Blink you'se can teach me"

"Great I'll teach ya tomorrow!"

"Isn't it a little bit cold to go swimming?"

"Nah it's only September, the water is still warm. So I'll teach ya tomorrow"

"Ok Blink if you want to"

Blink released Trouble on the ground and walked away to go mingle and drink with the other Newsies. Crazy and Trouble decided to sit down and watch a poker game between Race, Spot, Jack, Mush, and a Newsie that Trouble had never met before.

"Hey a Trouble how's it rollin" Race asked.

"I'm good how bout yourself"

"I'ma bout ta be real good when I win all these fools money" Race smiled and snickered.

"I'ma go get a drink you want one Trouble" Crazy asked getting up and standing in front of Trouble.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Crazy"

Crazy left to go get the drinks and was back within twenty seconds. She handed Trouble the beer and sat down and started drinking. Trouble took a sip of her drink and started coughing and making scrunched up faces.

"You'se ok Trouble" Mush asked putting a hand on Troubles back

"Yeah what is this stuff?"

"It's beer what does it look like wata" Race said snickering at the girl's ignorance.

"Well sorry Race but I have neva had beer before" Trouble said trying to sound as snobbish as she could without smiling.

"You'se neva drunk before Trouble" Jack asked not taking his eyes off his cards.

"No" She answered plainly.

"Well there is a foist time for everything ain't there" Spot said smiling mischievously up at Jack. The boy's continued their game and Trouble watched for about an hour, she had finished her beer and started to feel happy and her mind and body seemed to be disconnected. She and Crazy left to go mingle with the other Newsies. She found Blink and Bumlets playing a drinking game.

"Hey a Trouble wanna play" Blink screamed at her. He was obviously already drunk.

"sure how do you play" Trouble asked enthused.

"One person has their hands on top of the otha persons and if the person on the bottom hits the person on top then the person on top has to take a shot of whiskey and then they switch positions, but if the person on the bottom misses then they have to take a shot of whiskey and keep tryin to hit the person on top, for every miss they drink. You'se get it"

"Yeah, lets play"

Trouble put her hands ontop of Blinks and within three seconds he hit her hands.

"Ok Trouble you'se get ta drink" He said handing her the small glass of whiskey. She took a sip and grimaced. "No Trouble you'se have ta drink it real fast like this" he took the shot from her and downed it fast then handed a shot to Trouble and she did the same. It was now Trouble's turn to try and hit Blink. She tried three times and missed and the consequence was three shots of whiskey. She then tried three more times and missed again so she took three more shots of whiskey. Crazy came up to Blink and Trouble;

"Ok new game the first one to drink three pints of Beer wins. You guys in."

"Naw I don't mix me liquor" Blink told her

"What about you" Crazy asked Trouble. Trouble had already had one pint of beer and seven shots of whiskey so she was already pretty drunk. She had lost total control of herself.

"Yesth Crasthy I ma in"

Blink poured six pint glasses filed with beer and put three in front of each girl. "Ok rules are, no spills, no pauses, and no pukin. Ok now when I say 'GO' you'se go" He looked at both girls and then Screamed "Go"

Trouble picked up her glass as fast as she could and drank it down as fast as she could. When she finished she put the glass down and picked up her second and chugged it. Every one in the room cheered and Trouble heard people cheering her name and people cheering Crazy's name. She finished her second and saw that Crazy still had a third left to drink of her second she quickly picked up her third and chugged it as fast as she could. She heard people cheering 'Chug Chug Chug Chug'. Trouble finished her third pint first and quickly put her mug down on the table raised her hands and said excitedly "I win" Crazy stopped drinking. She had only drunk half of her third pint. The Manhattan Newsies all cheered for Trouble. Trouble turned around and hugged Crazy and Crazy hugged Trouble back but they both fell to the ground and burst into a drunken laughter. Blink helped Trouble up off of Crazy and then lifted Crazy to her feet.

Trouble walked away from the crowd of boys and sat down on the stairs. She had begun to feel the ground spinning under her feet and she could not keep her balance any longer. She felt like she had an anchor in the bottom of her stomach. She sat there staring into the party room for about fifteen minutes. She started to cough and she felt like she had a brick on her chest. Her breathing became labored. She stumbled to her feet and stumbled all they way out the front door. She closed the door behind her. She quickly spun around to face the street, a little too quickly. A wave of Nausea

Came over her and she leaned over the railing of the stoop and started to vomit. She felt someone come up behind her and pull her hair back away from her face. The person then started to rub Trouble's back;

"It's alright Trouble you'll be ok" came the soft, caring familiar voice.

Trouble turned around and saw Mush smiling at her.

"Mush" she whined before turning around and throwing up again. After she finished she slid down the wall of the building. Mush sat down beside her;

"You feels betta" He said smiling at her

"I'm never drinking again"

"You'se just need ta loin how much to drink and da rules"

"There is rules to drinking" She said annoyed

"Yeah like not ta mix your liquor and ta know how much you can handle"

She groaned at Mush and then put her head down on his shoulder. "C'mon lets get you'se inside"

"No I can't breath in there cause of the smoke lets just sit out here for a while" She closed her eyes and started to breath normally again. Within a minute Trouble had passed out on Mush. He just sat down and watched the girl sleep. A little while later Spot came out side and saw the two sitting on the ground.

" Hi a Mush. Am I interupin somtin heah" Spot said with a grin on his face as he lifted his eyebrows up and down twice.

"Na Trouble just got sick"

"Well every ones gettin ready ta hit da sack"

" Ok thanks Spot" Mush stood up and then squatted down in front of Trouble " Hey Trouble" He whispered and shook her gently to try to wake her but she didn't budge "Hey Trouble" He said in a regular voice as he shook her a little harder.

"You ain't gonna get that goil up, shes dead ta da woild she is" Spot said laughing.

Mush then moved up to her side. He placed one of her arms around his neck; one of his arms under her knees and the other under her other arm. He pulled her up into him and stood up cradling the small girl in his arms. Spot smiled at the girl in Mush's arms and then opened the door for Mush. Spot lead Mush up into the bunk room. Mush weaved in and out of the Manhattan Newsies asleep on the floor. Jack of course slept in a bunk that Spot kept special for him as Jack did for him in the Manhattan Lodging House;

"You'se can put her in bed wit Crazy"

"She doesn't like to sleep on beds, she only sleeps on da floor. She is more comfortable dere cause she slept on da streets her whole life."

"Well I don't tink dat she really cares right now she is out cold so just put her in bed with Crazy and lets hit da sack" Mush did as he was told and put Trouble down next to Crazy. Trouble turned over on her side facing Mush and curled up into a little ball. Mush starred down at her for a second with a smile on his face.

"You'se like ha" Spot said to him with a smile on his face

"We 're just friends" Mush said looking back at Spot

"It wasn't a question Mush it was a factual statement. You'se can't fool me, I'se know all" Spot smiled at Mush then turned around and went to his bunk. Mush lied down next to Blink on the floor and fell asleep.

The next day most of the people slept in. They started to wake up around ten in the morning. By ten thirty the bunk room was completely empty except for Trouble who was still sleeping. At around noon Blink came up stairs to finally wake her up. He silently walked up the stairs and into the bunk room. He walked over to the bed that Trouble was sleeping and starred down at her with a cherisher cat grin on his face. He knelt down beside the bed and gently started to shake her awake;

"rise and shine sleeping beauty it's time for you'se swimin lesson" Trouble just turned away from him and pulled the blanket over her head. Blink smiled "C'mon you'se said that I'se could teach ya"

Trouble then groaned; " Go away"

Blink then stood up and walked to the end of the bed. He reached down and grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it toward him fast and hard. Trouble just groaned again. Blink let out a frustrated sigh. He went back over to Trouble's bed side "I'se guess that we'se just got ta do this da hard way then" he bent down and lifted the half asleep girl into his arms. He then walked out of the bunk room, down the stairs, and out of the Lodging house and into the Brooklyn streets. Trouble gave a small cry when the sunlight hit her eyes and quickly buried her face into Blink's chest.

"Can't we do this tomorrow I don't feel to good Blink"

"We can't do this tomorrow cause we'se leavin in a coupla hours, and you'se not feelin good is your fault. It's called a hang ova and you'se get it when you'se drink to much"

"Well I didn't know that Blink I've neva drank before I didn't know about getting drunk, I don't even remember getin drunk, ...What happened last night?"

"Well you's drank like four beers wit Crazy and seven shots a whiskey wit me, but thats only cause you lost the game that we was playin. Then you'se fell and then you went ta go sit down for a while, and den you went out side and puked." Blink said with a smile on his face.

Trouble lifted her face out of his chest and squealed; "I PUKED!!"

"Twice" Blink said smiling. Trouble buried her face back into Blink's chest but this time from embarrassment.

"Don't worry only Mush saw you'se" when Trouble heard this she got even more embarrassed and moaned into Blink's chest. He laughed and said "Then you'se passed out and he and Spot bought you'se ta bed". After Blink had told Trouble of the events that had taken place the night before he had arrived at the dock with Trouble still in his arms. He put her down and she instantly shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. He lead her down the dock and stopped at the end. All the Newsies both Manhattan and Brooklyn were at the docks either swimming or just sitting around playing marbles, talking, play fighting, or shooting bottles with sling shots. The two had made it to the end of the dock. Blink sat down and took of his knee high socks and shoes. Then he stood up and took off his shirt and pants. At that moment Crazy had run up to Trouble and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Trouble how you feelin"

"Like I have been hit in the head with a rock a couple a times, speaking of rocks and getting hit in the head how is your head?"

"It's alright I've got a nice bump, bruise, and cut but it will heal. You gonna go swimming?"

"Actually Blink here is gonna teach me how ta swim."

"I wanna help"

Within seconds Crazy had taken of her clothes. She was now only in her corset with the tank top underneath and her boy under wear, then she turned Trouble around and unbuttoned and untied her dress and soon Trouble was left in nothing more then her corset with the tank top under it and her borrowed boys under wear from snipe shooter. Crazy then looked back at Trouble;

"you ready" she smiled and then jumped in " come on in" Crazy screamed from the water. Trouble went to the very edge and looked into the water. She gulped hard and then turned around to look at Blink;

"You comin in" he asked her

"I . . . um"

But before she could answer Blink picked her up from under her armpits and held her up from under her butt like one would a small child. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he jumped into the water. Trouble screamed and when she and Blink hit the water she swallowed a lot of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. When they emerged she started to cough up all the water that she had swallowed.

"That's why you'se keep your mouth closed when you'se unda wata, and you'se hold ya breathe."

Crazy started laughing at Trouble. Blink smiled and then started his lesson;

"Ok you'se gotta let go of me so we'se don't drown" Trouble then looked at him wide eyed " Don't worry I won't let go of you'se, but you'se gotta let go of me" Trouble did as Blink instructed. He then put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. "Ok just relax into my arms, just relax," Trouble was breathing really rapidly and was very stiff. "Trouble you'se gotta calm down, breath in and breathe out." Trouble did as Blink told her and when her breathing was steady he then said; "Ok you need ta relax let me and the wata carry you'se" Trouble did as Blink told her to and she felt like she was weightless. Blink slowly started to let go of Trouble and within a minute she was floating on her own. Blink then separated himself about six inches from Trouble's floating body. "Look you'se doin it all by you'se self" Blink said lifting his hands out of the water to show Trouble that she was indeed floating on her own. Trouble looked at Blink and then down at herself;

"I am I'm floating! Look crazy I'm floating!"

"Yes you sure is" said Crazy through her smile

"Now'se you gonna loin how to swim" Blink then grabbed Trouble around the waist. "Ok put you'se feet on top of mine but face the same way's I am" Trouble, with Blink's help, positioned herself on Blink's feet and faced out in the same direction as Blink was so that her back was too him. "Now I want you to feel how I am swimming and copy" So Blink started to swim in place. Blink then put his arms under Troubles arms so he could show her and so she could feel how to swim with her arms. After a few minutes Blink moved away from Trouble and swam up in front of her.

"You'se doin it Trouble look you'se swimming!"

"OH MY GOD I AM SWIMMING!" She said in a high pitched and excited tone.

"Now float on your belly and hold your head up and swim"

Trouble did as Blink instructed and pretty soon she was swimming in circles around Blink and crazy. "Look Crazy I'm swimming!"

"I see ya Trouble, you is doin great!"

Crazy told her. After Trouble had gotten the hang of swimming Blink taught her how to front stroke and then he showed her how to go under water. The three Newsies swam for about a half an hour before Trouble had gotten really tired and fatigued so they all climbed out of the water and unto the dock. They all sat down and waited to dry off. Mush came over to the little circle and sat down next to Trouble.

"Hey Guys, Trouble how is you feelin?" He asked with a kind smile on his face.

"I have a terrible head ache and I feel dizzy. But other then that I'm good. Blink just taught me how to swim"

"Yeah that's cool"

"So what have you been up to ta day?" Trouble asked Mush

"Well some of da Brooklyn boy's taught me how to use a sling shot, I'm pretty good"

The four Newsies talked for about an hour, then Jack screamed down to all the Manhattan Newsies that they were leaving in a half an hour and to go get ready. Trouble, Blink, and Crazy all got dressed into their almost dry clothes and then started to walk towards the street. When they reached the other end of the dock Trouble looked down at her bare feet and then up at the three other Newsies;

"A guys I don't have shoes cause of this genius ova here" she said pointing towards a grinning Blink.

Mush smiled and rolled his eyes before bending down "Come on" he said. Trouble smiled and hopped onto Mush's back.

When Trouble got back to the Lodging house she changed into her regular boy clothes which consisted of; a tight fitting white button downed man tailored shirt, a tight fitting black pinstriped vest that ended at her mid torso, a pair of dark gray faded boys pants that ended just below the knee, black knee high socks, a black Newsie hat, and a pair of old worn out black leather shoes. She hung the white dress that Crazy had given her over her shoulder's and around her neck, then went down stairs to the lobby to say good bye to her new friends. She hugged Crazy tightly;

"Promise you'll come visit me soon?"

"I promise!" Trouble said to Crazy

The two girls had become very close not to mention Trouble had saved Crazy's life. They were probably the only two female Newsies in all of New York and it almost seemed like friendship between the two of them was inevitable. After Trouble had said good bye to Crazy she walked over to the front door. Standing in front of her was none other then the Brooklyn King himself. Trouble smiled at him;

"See ya Trouble" Spot spit in his hand and held it out for Trouble to shake. Trouble grinned at Spot and then pushed his hand aside and gave him a big hug. Spot stood stiff for a moment before slowly returning the embrace. "You be good and stay outa trouble ya heah. I'se don't want anything bad happenin to one a me goils." He said with a smile on his face, Trouble then said;

"Me get inta trouble, neva" And with that she let go of Spot and followed the other Manhattan Newsies out the front door onto the Brooklyn streets and back home to Manhattan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Penny**

The day after the Manhattan Newsies had returned from Brooklyn was Monday which meant getting up early and carrying the banner. Trouble promised Mush that she would sell with him on Monday so she did. Mush and Trouble headed out early. They walked silently for a while. When they had reached the half way point Trouble decided to break the silence;

"Mush" She said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah Trouble" Mush said looking at her

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I was drunk; I mean everyone else didn't really care. I didn't know what I was doing and Jack and Blink they knew that but they still let me drink. They basically just let me drink and let me face the consequences. But you took care of me, you stayed by my side even after I puked. . . twice. I just want you to know that it really meant a lot to me. I have never had anyone care about me before I mean it's always just been me on my own, but now I am here and I have Jack and the boys always lookin after me and most of all you. You cared about me before you even knew who I was. You took me in and you have cared for me more then anyone in my whole life and it is very over whelming and I just want ta thank ya. . . ya know for carin about me."

Mush looked up at Trouble and stopped her in the middle of the streets. He took her bowed face in his hands and lifted it up so her eyes met his "Your worth carin for Trouble and I will neva stop carin for you" Trouble smiled at Mush and he smiled back they starred at each other for the longest thirty seconds of either of their lives, then reality hit them and they both looked away.

"We betta get goin" Trouble said as she started walking toward the distribution office. Mush started walking after her and when he caught up he laced his fingers into Troubles she looked at him a bit surprised and he smiled at her and then she smiled back at him as they continued to walk to the distribution office. They finally reached in about ten minutes. They walked toward the closed gates. There were two other people waiting at the gate, two people that Mush and Trouble really didn't want to see. When the Delancy Brothers spotted Mush and Trouble they started walking towards them.

"Hey looky heah Morris it's Mushy boy and his little whore. Hi ya Trouble." Oscar then pushed Mush to the ground and then pushed Trouble into his brother Morris. Morris wrapped his arms around Trouble.

"Get off of me Morris" Trouble screamed trying to squirm out of Morris's hold. Oscar then descended on Mush with his fists raised.

"Mush!" Screamed Trouble.

Mush quickly lifted his leg and kicked Oscar away from him. Mush quickly got to his feet with his fists raised. Oscar quickly got to his feet with his fists raised and he charged at Mush which sent both Oscar and Mush rolling on the ground punching each other. Trouble watched horrified as Oscar got the upper hand and was sitting on top of Mush punching him. Trouble had to help so she quickly lifted up her foot and stomped down on Morris's with all her might. Morris screamed out in pain and accidentally let go of Trouble. She ran as fast and hard as she could and tackled Oscar of off Mush. Trouble rolled a couple of times on the ground and finally came to a stop. When she stopped she opened her eyes and starred up into the sky. She was completely shocked at what she had just done. A couple of seconds later Oscar had sat on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Morris had started to fight with Mush.

"So Trouble ya wanna dance, lets dance" Oscar then lifted up his fist and thrust it right at the side of Trouble's face sending her whole head flying the other way. Everything became distorted and blurry and her eyesight was unfocused and her hearing became echo like and distant. When Mush saw Oscar hit Trouble something snapped inside of him. He looked at Morris and punched him three times as hard as he could in his face; he punched him so hard that his knuckles started to bleed. He then grabbed Morris by the back of his head and slammed him into his knee. Morris fell into a heap on the ground. Mush then ran as fast as he could over to Oscar. He lifted Oscar of off Trouble and started punching Oscar senseless. Oscar then fell in a heap on the ground. Mush ran over to Trouble.

"Trouble! Trouble! Are you ok!" Troubled blinked her eyes a couple of times to focus them before answering.

"YEAH Mush I'm alright, you ok?" Mush helped Trouble to her feet and then she notices a black eye starting to show on his left eye and that his lip was split open. "Mush your hurt"

"I'm alright, let me see your face" Mush gently lifted Trouble's face into his hand and rubbed her bruising check with his thumb. "Your gonna have a nice shinah"

"You too" Trouble said taking one of her hands and softly brushing against his bruising temple. Soon after the fight ended the rest of the Newsies showed up.

"What happened heah" Race exclaimed

"The Delancy Bruddahs were just startin some trouble with trouble that's all" Mush said smiling at the boys in front of him. The gates to the distribution office opened shortly after the other Newsies arrived. The Delancy Brothers slowly got up and wobbled and stumbled away accepting defeat.

Trouble and Mush each bought a hundred papes and started selling. Mush had three spots that he would mainly sell at and they were; Central park, Bottle ally, and the Harbor. Today they sold at the harbor. Some rich guy from the senate was found dead in his house with three gun shot wounds to his stomach and chest. Trouble definitely had more costumers then Mush and was selling four papes to every one that he sold. It was probably because Trouble was cuter then Mush or maybe because she was very good at being dramatic when improving and hawking the headline. At about lunch time Trouble only had about twenty papes left to sell and Mush had about forty or so left to sell. They started walking towards Tibby's. The streets were insanely crowded. Trouble and Mush were politely squeezing through people. Mush had grabbed a hold of Trouble's hand so he wouldn't lose her. He led her down the street and towards Tibby's. They were about half way there when a little copper colored puppy ran under Trouble's feet and into the alley way the puppy was followed by three boys around ten chasing it with sticks. Trouble saw this and took pity on the small creature. Trouble let go off Mush's hand and followed the boys down the alley way with Mush at her heals;

"Hey you boys leave my dog alone or I'll soak ya" Touble said raising her fists. The boys looked at one another and then walked back out of the alley and onto the streets. Trouble then went over to the small puppy and scooped it into her arms. Trouble then turned around and walked back towards the street. Mush quickly went to her side.

"What are ya gonna do with the dog? You'se can't keep it?"

"Who says I can't keep it" Trouble said to Mush as they walked out of the alley way and back onto the streets making their way to Tibby's. "I ma just ask Jack If I can and if he says I can't then we'll find a good home for her."

Mush and Trouble soon made it to Tibby's and walked inside. They made their way to the table that Jack and David were sitting at.

"What you got there Trouble" Jack asked looking at the little puppy in Trouble's arms.

"It's a puppy I found in the alley. She was getting beat up by boys can I keep her please, please, please!" Trouble begged with her saddest most heart breaking puppy dog face. Jack smiled at her and gave a laugh.

"How can I say no ta dat face, but you'se gotta ask Kloppman" Trouble squeled with excitement and then charged Jack and gave him a huge hug. The other Newsies all came around the small dog and started petting her and rubbing her belly.

"What are ya gonna name her" Les asked.

"Hmm I think I will name her Penny cause she is copper like a penny"

"Yeah that's perfect" exclaimed Les petting the small puppy on her belly.

Trouble ordered her usual chicken sand which but she took out the chicken and broke it into little pieces unto the floor for Penny to eat. She then ate her sand which witch was little more then bread, lettuce, and cheese. After she and Mush finished eating they paid and quickly left Tibby's. Trouble finished her selling within an hour and then left Mush to finish his selling so she could go talk to Kloppman about keeping her new pet. When she reached the Lodging House she opened the door very slowly and walked inside. Kloppman was reading a book behind the counter. Trouble walked up to the counter.

"Hi Kloppman" Trouble said with the same heart breaking face and eyes that she had used on Jack.

"Hi Trouble, whats a matter dear"

"Kloppman I just want you to hear me out ok" The old man sat back and focused all his attention on Trouble. "Today I found a puppy and it was being hurt so I took it and I want to keep it. I promise that if you let me keep it I will take care of it, I will clean up after it and the only time that it will be in the lodging house is when it is night time. Please Kloppman, don't make me give her away"

Kloppman looked up at the girl and down at the dog " Trouble"

"Please Kloppman" Trouble begged giving her most heart breaking face

Kloppman took a deep breathe in and then let it out "Alright BUT it's your responsibility. You have to house train it and watch it. I don't want it chewing shoes and makin a mess round here or it has to go. And you bring it wit you when you sell your papes it can stay in the Lodgin House at night, but if you aren't able to control the dog or follow the rules then it has ta go. And it is your job to make sure it gets fed and walked and all that". Trouble's face instantly lit up. She ran behind the counter and gave Kloppman a big hug and kissed his check. Kloppman patted Trouble on the back "Alright, alright, go on get outa here I gots work ta finish" he said smiling. Trouble left the lodging house with the little puppy cradled in her arms. She half ran half skipped all the way to central park looking for Mush. When she spotted him she ran at him;

"Mush! Mush! He said I can keep her! I can keep Penny!"

"That's great Trouble" Mush said with a smile on his face. "A Trouble how you'se gonna feed her?"

"Well she is really little; she doesn't eat a lot so I can share my food with her"

"She is little now but she is gonna grow, and judging by the size of her feet she is gonna be a big dog, like eighty or ninety pounds."

"Well I'ma just have to sell more papes that's all so I can take care of her, she is my motivation to be an even better Newsie"

Mush smiled at Trouble and then went to sell the last of his papes. Penny seemed to get a lot of attention from the passer by's. They would stop and pet the little puppy and then they would buy a pape from Mush. After Mush finished the he and Trouble stayed in the park and played with Penny. They would run around and the small puppy would chase them. They did this until dusk and then Mush scooped the little puppy into his arms and he and Trouble started heading back to the Lodging house. When they got up into the Bunk room most of the Newsies were already back.

"So I'm guessin Kloppman said you'se could keep her" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yep as long as I take care of her"

"Well we'll help" said Itey excited and then all the other Newsies in the room agreed.

"Really thanks guys" Mush put the puppy down on the ground. She started to run around the room excitedly slipping and sliding here and there. All the boys instantly fell in love with Penny and played with her until Kloppman told everyone to go to bed. Trouble scooped up the little puppy and went over into her bed and for the first time since she had come to the Lodging House she laid down in her own bunk and curled up with the little puppy in her arms and fell asleep.

The week passed by quickly. Trouble continued to sell with Mush. She started selling a hundred and fifty papes. This was a lot of papes and usually only the best Newsies like Jack and Spot would sell that many. Trouble didn't think that she would be able to sell that many, but she was wrong. Penny was so cute that so many people would stop and admire her beautiful color and just at how precious she was. This brought on a lot of costumers. Most of Troubles costumers would tip her a couple of cents "here buy that dog a bone" or "A little extra for the dog". People seemed to really take to the little puppy. It surprised Trouble how more people were concerned about the dog eating then her. The week went buy slow because Trouble had a lot more selling she had to do. So she usually wouldn't finish till about six at night. She was determined to sell all the hundred and fifty papes and she did. It took for ever but the week had finally came to an end. It was Friday night, that meant only one more day of selling until she had a day off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Crazy Surprise**

Saturday morning finally arrived. Trouble and al the Newsies made their way to the Distribution office. Trouble paid seventy-five cents for her a hundred and fifty papes, she would spend about thirty cents a day on food to feed her self and her puppy, and then she would pay her five cents to the Lodging house leaving her with about forty cents a day to add to her sock bank. Trouble, Mush, and Penny quickly headed out to the park to do their selling. A lot of people went to Central Park on Saturdays. Trouble was doing really well selling that morning. So many people had stopped to pet the cute little puppy at her side. By Lunch time Trouble only had fifty papes to sell. Trouble, Mush,, and Penny all made their way to Tibby's for Lunch. She ordered her usual chicken sandwhich with a second one on the side. She cut up the bread, cheese, and chicken for her puppy to eat, leaving out the lettuce. The people at that worked at Tibby's would always bring scraps of food that costumers didn't finish for the puppy to eat as well. After they finished eating they al headed out to finish selling their papes. They went back to the park to finish selling. They finished around four. They stayed in the park for another hour or so playing with the puppy and then they headed home for the night. About an hour passed when they arrived at the Lodging House.

"Hello Trouble, Hello Mush"

"Hey Kloppman" They both answered together putting their five cents into the jar.

"A Trouble you have a visitor"

"A visitor, who?"

"Me you scabber who else" Trouble turned towards the stair case and there Crazy stood with a huge smile on her face.

"Crazy" Trouble squealed running up and hugging the other girl "What are you doin here, you came all by your self from Brooklyn? I am so happy to see you, I missed you"

Crazy laughed at Trouble's excitement "Well Spot came with me he's upstairs playin some cards with the boys, and I am here to see you stupid" Crazy said smiling. They hugged one more time before going upstairs. Trouble called Penny and the little puppy hopped up the stairs behind her.

"OOO It's sooo cute!!! Is it yours what's it's name" Crazy said bending down and picking up the Puppy. Penny started liking Crazy's face all over and wiggled her little body in Crazy's arms.

"Yes she is mine her name is Penny. I don't know what kind of dog she is but she is really pretty. Look at her eyes they look like she has eye liner on or almost like the Egyptian eyes, and she has like a weird line going down her back. I have never seen a dog her color before, she's copper so that's why I named her Penny"

"We had dogs that looked exactly like her in New Orleans. They came from Africa and were brought over here by slave ships. They are called Rhodesian Ridge backs. In Africa they are used to heard away lions from the live stock. Black folks down south that have life stock use these dogs to heard or even to hunt big animals like deer or bears. My daddy had two of em. He would go huntin for deer and wild pig all the time. Im a hundred percent shore that Penny heah is a Rhodesian Ridgeback."

"Well how do you know for shore?" Trouble asked wanting evidence.

"Well you see that line on her back there, that there is her ridge and only one kind of dog has a ridge and that is The Rhodesian Ridgeback."

"Do you hear that Penny, You're a Rhodesian ridgeback, you're a lion hunter" Trouble held the dog up in the air and looked at the squirming puppy. "Well right now your to small to go hunting lions" Trouble said laughing.

"Yeah well give that dog six months and she won't be so little any more. She is gonna be big, look at her paws. She'll be about ninety pounds and when she stands on her back legs she will probably be taller then you" Crazy said.

"That's what Mush said, c'mon lets go up stairs" Trouble then lead Crazy up to the bunk room. She spotted Spot plying cards with Jack, Race, and Blink. Trouble put the excited puppy down on the Bunk room floor and she ran off to go greet the other boys. Trouble then went over to Spot.

"Hey Spot" Spot looked up at Trouble and gave one of his famous smiles

"How's it rollin Trouble, you'se been stayin outa trouble and bein good like I told you'se"

Race and Jack snickered. "Tellin Trouble ta stay outa trouble is like tellin a fish not ts swim" Race told Spot. "Just look at her shina and that should answer your question" Jack said

"If you'se gonna keep gettin into trouble you'se gonna have ta loin how ta fight Trouble cause one day you'se not gonna have no one ta help you or no where's ta run."

"Well it's not like I can just teach myself Spot"

"Well I'ma teach ya, you come down ta Brooklyn spend da week dere and I'll show ya's how ta fight, I mean if it is ok wit Jack"

"Yeah you'se can teach ha"

"Alright so Trouble tomorrow you'se comin back wit Crazy and me"

"YAY!!!! Trouble's comin to Brooklyn!" Crazy screamed jumping on top of Trouble. Trouble smiled and Spot smiled and shook his head before turning back to his cards. The next day was Sunday so the Newsies could stay awake as long as they wanted. At around mid night everyone started to wind down and by one every one was asleep. Crazy slept wit Trouble and Penny and Spot had his own bunk that was especially reserved for him.

The next Morning Trouble and Crazy woke up to Penny pouncing on them and licking their faces. It was only about seven thirty in the morning. Everyone else was fast asleep. Trouble, Crazy, and Penny quietly got dressed and left the Lodging house and were on the streets by eight. They met some nuns who gave the girls some bread and milk. They went and sat down by the Horace Greeley statue and talked and played with the puppy.

"So whats with you an Mush you like him or something" Crazy asked Trouble

"Of course I like him, he is my friend"

"Not that kind of like, I mean are you interested"

"I don't understand" Trouble said confused

"Do you want ta be with the guy, like boyfriend and girlfriend, do you love him?"

Trouble thought about what Crazy was asking and then looked at her; "I don't know if I love him, I don't know what love feels like Crazy."

Crazy looked at Trouble and smiled sadly at the girl. "Well there are different kinds of love. Love that you feel for your family and love you have for your friends, but then there is the third kind of love which is the strongest kind of love there is. It's when you find one person that is your whole world. That you can't live with out and when your not with them you can't stop thinking about them. You ache for the person and you feel it all the way down in your belly, a fire, passion and a wanting for that other person. Do you feel it in your belly, when you're around him or even when you're away"

"How do you know so much about love Crazy"

"Well I had a family, and I have friends" Crazy said nudging Trouble in the side with her elbow and smiling.

"But how do you know about when you fall in love and how it feels?"

Crazy looked down at her shoes and the smile disappeared from her face. "Well … I uh, I kinda love someone"

"Who" Trouble asked putting a hand on Crazy's shoulder

"I am in love with Spot. I have been since they day I met him"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Even if I did we could never be together, I am black and he is white. Society doesn't allow that thing, and trust me I am Creole I have Black, White, and French in me. Society doesn't allow such things to happen and when they do, life is hard, real hard. And I don't want ta put him through that, I love him to much"

"Crazy, Spots life is gonna be hard with or with out you. You deserve to be happy. And plus Spot is the toughest guy I know and probably the toughest guy in all of New York, he can handle it."

"Well I don't know if he even likes me back, let alone love me."

"The day that you got beat up from those two bums. I saw fear in his eyes. We are talking about the great and fearless Spot Conlon here. He was afraid, because he cared about you, and that carin you can't have unless you love someone."

"Kinda like when Mush took care of you when you were drunk" Crazy said smiling down at Trouble. Trouble thought about the statement that Crazy had just made and then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yeah. . . Like that."

Trouble and Crazy continued to talk for about another hour. At around ten Spot, Jack, Blink, Race, and Mush all had joined the girls. They all just hung around the statue for a while trying to figure out what to do.

"You know what I haven't done in a while dat would be fun, I haven't seen one a Medda's shows. I would like ta go see one a dem" Spot said to the other boys.

"Yeah." Blink replied "We should go."

"Yeah well she doesn't perform on Sunday stupid" Race said annoyed at Blink.

"Well dat don't mean we can't go see ha" Jack said "C'mon"

So all seven of them got up and started walking to Irvington Hall. Crazy held Penny in her arms. When they arrived Jack led them to the side of the building and into a side door. He led them through the dark corridors. A faint singing could be heard and as they walked on ward the singing grew louder. Pretty soon Jack led them through a door and down a flight of stairs. They had come down to the side of the back stage area. Jack walked up to a singing Medda. When she heard some one approaching she stopped singing her song on stage and turned around. When she saw Jack and the others a huge smile came across her face.

"Kelly" she said giving him a big hug. He then took her hand and kissed it. "What are you doin here" she asked with a huge smile still on her face.

"Well we'se wanted ta see ya and Spot is heah for da day and he really wanted ta see ya"

"Spot! Oh Spot, how ya been kid" Medda said pressing Spot to her breast. Crazy rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly in disgust.

"I am alright Medda and you'se is lookin more beautiful then the last time I'se seen ya" Spot flattered the middle aged woman. Medda then greeted all the other news boys. After they talked for a while she noticed Trouble and Crazy standing a couple of feet to the side of everyone else.

"Trouble dear how you are!" Medda said excitedly gliding over to the girl and embracing her.

"How da you'se know Trouble" Jack asked confused.

"Oh Race, Mush, and Blink brought me over here ta meet her a coupla weeks ago" Trouble said.

"Yeah and Trouble played the piano for us, didn't cha" Blink said nudging Trouble in the arm.

"You play piano" Crazy asked amazed.

"A little" Trouble said modestly

"She is an exceptional pianist, really amazing. She blew me away" Medda told Jack and the others dramatically.

"Since when da you'se play the piano" Jack asked Trouble surprised.

"Well when I was in the orphanage the made me start taking lessons when I was four. I really loved it, about the only thing I loved, but I continued lessons until I was almost eleven. Then I ran away, but then when I was about thirteen I ended up in Boston. Long story short I would play and sing in this Irish guy Charlie's pub a couple a times a week and he would give me food on the house."

"You sing too!" Crazy asked amazed "This I gotta see" Crazy handed Penny to Race and dragged Trouble to the piano. "Ok sit" Crazy commanded and Trouble obeyed.

Trouble put her hands on the piano, took a deep breathe and looked at her audience.

"Well go ahead" Spot said impatiently at Trouble.

She looked down at the keys and then started to play the intro to her favorite song to sing. Then it began.

_The water is wide I cannot get ore_

_And neither have I wings to fly_

_Give me a boat that will carry two_

_And both shall row my love and I_

_A ship they raised and she sails the seas_

_She's loaded deep as deep can be_

_But not so deep as the love I'm in_

_I know not if I sink or swim._

Trouble then played a beautiful melodic and flowing piano solo and then began to sing again.

_Where love is planted and there it grows_

_It grows and blossoms like a rose_

_It bears a sweet and pleasant smell_

_No flower on earth can it excel_

_I leaned my back against an oak _

_Thinking it was a trusty tree _

_But first it bent and then it broke _

_So did my love prove false to me _

Trouble played a second solo which was equally as beautiful but this time it was sad.

_Must I go bound while you go free _

_Must I love a man who doesn't love me _

_Must I be born with so little art _

_As to love a man who'll break my heart_

_Oh Love is handsome and love is kind_

_And Loves a jewel when first is new_

_But love grows old and waxeth cold_

_And fades away like Morning dew_

When Trouble ended the song she remained looking down at her fingers afraid to look up. She heard her small audience start to clap and cheer. Crazy ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"That was amazing" She exclaimed squeezing Trouble.

Trouble then looked up and as she did she got caught in Mush's gaze. It made her cheeks feel hot and down in the pit of her belly as well. Was this the feeling that Crazy was describing? Was this love? Did she love Mush? Her gazing into Mush's eyes was soon interrupted when Medda started to speak.

"You are so talented Trouble. I think the next time I throw a show for the Newsies you will perform. In fact I insist on it." Medda said smiling.

"Oh no Medda I couldn't"

"Sure you can, and I won't take no for an answer."

"You'se really good Trouble ya know dat, and it is hard to empress the King a Brooklyn, and you'se impressed me"

"Thank you Spot I guess I'll take that as a complement." Trouble said smiling.

"Hey Trouble play that song that you played for us the first time" Mush said

"Yeah Trouble come on dat blew us away it was amazing" Blink added

"Encore" Crazy screamed

"C'mon Trouble play for us one more time" Race pleaded.

Trouble rolled her eye's and positioned herself back at the piano and started to play Cannon in D, and like last time she added her own improvisations into it which made the song even more breathe takingly beautiful.

"Look at her hands, they is so graceful" Mush said to the other Newsies. He hit Blink on the arm and walked behind Trouble so he could watch her hands as she played and he listened. He thought that her playing was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. The rest of the Newsies followed after Mush and all stood behind her and watched her in amazement. Trouble started to feel confident and so she decided to show off a bit. She started to play a new round and this time her fingers moved quickly and gracefully up the piano in a run. She did a whole round of Cannon in runs up the piano and this amazed her audience. When she finished she quickly turned around and all her friends looked at her in amazement.

"How did you do you do that" Crazy asked with wide eyes.

"That was beautiful dear" Medda said.

"You'se is amazin Trouble, for real you is like Mozart or somthin" Race said

"Thanks Race but I'm no Mozart"

"C'mon guys who's hungry" Jack said patting his belly. "Lets go ta Tibby's"

The seven Newsies all said their good bye's to Medda and left for Tibby's. Race put Penny down on the side walk and the little dog followed at Trouble's side. Mush stood right next to Trouble as they walked down the street. They walked a little behind everyone else. Mush took this opportunity to talk to Trouble.

"Trouble you know you'se is a really amazing goil. You is like a walkin contradiction ya know. You'se is real tough from livin on the streets and stuff and yet you'se is delicate and graceful. You'se dress and act like a boy and some how you is the most beautiful goil I have eva seen. You is just really an amazin goil that's all I'm tryin ta say" Mush kicked a rock and then looked at his feet.

"Thank you Mush, that's the nicest thing any one has ever said ta me" Trouble said looking touched at Mush's compliment. She laced her hand into his and looked at him and smiled. He looked back up at her shocked and then smiled back at her. They arrived at Tibby's at around one and they all ordered and ate their food. About an hour passed and Spot came over to Trouble.

"You'se ready ta go Trouble. We'se gotta head back ta Brooklyn."

Trouble looked at Spot " Yeah Spot I'm ready I'm a just say bye ta the fella's and then we'se can leave" Trouble gave Blink, Race, Jack and the rest of the guys big hugs and said good bye. Lastly she walked up to Mush and stood in front of him.

"I'ma miss ya Mush" She said kind of sad.

"I'ma miss you to Trouble but don't worry I'll go up ta Brooklyn on Saturday afta I'm done sellin and I'll stay till Sunday and I'll walk you'se home"

"Promise" Trouble said giving Mush her puppy dog eyes

"Promise" he said chuckling

Trouble then smiled at Mush her famous mischievous smile and hugged him tightly. She then scooped Penny up in her arms and turned around to leave. She walked a couple of steps towards the door but quickly turned around to face Mush. She ran back up to him and quickly kissed his check. She then looked up at him smiled mischievously and turned around and ran out the door. Mush touched his check where Trouble had left the kiss and a involuntary smile broke out on his face. The other Newsies all saw Mush get kissed and a chorus of "OOO'S" and "wohoo's" and "you go Mush's" rang out through out the restaurant Mush was not at all embarrassed, he sat down with his hand still on his check. A sheepish grin soon crept up on to his face as Race, Jack, and Blink all started to terrorize him about Trouble and the kiss.

"So when's da weddin" Race joked

"I betta be da best man" Blink said threateningly and then smiled.

"So do you'se like her Mush" Jack asked with a smile on his face but seriously at the same time.

"I think I love her Jack" Mush said looking a little sick and scarred.

"Well then you'se gotta tell her, before it's too late" Jack said

"Well what if she doesn't like me" Mush asked

"Are you'se stupid! She just kissed ya in front of da entiya restaurant and all da Manhattan Newsies and you'se not sure if she likes ya. You'se an idiot Mush" Race slapped Mush upside the head and shook his own head. After Tibby's Mush took a walk through Central park alone. He came to the bench were he found Trouble and sat down. He sat down and just thought about Trouble, and the more he thought about her the more he realized that he loved her and that he has never loved anyone the way he loves her and probably never will.

Trouble, Spot, and Crazy made their way through the busy streets of Manhattan and walked towards Brooklyn.

"I saw that" Crazy said smiling at Trouble

"Saw what" Trouble played dumb

"Don't pretend ta be stupid" Crazy said smiling at Trouble "So what was that all about you care to tell me" Crazy asked Trouble.

"I just wanted to see how it felt and how I felt and how he felt" Trouble said looking down at her feet "I don't know why I did it, It just kind a happened.

"So how did it feel"

"Great" Trouble sighed "But I think I freaked Mush out. After the look on his face I don't know if he likes me like you said he does, he looked horrified after I kissed him. I guess we just have to see what happens. I mean I made the first move. Now the ball is in his quart and I guess I have to wait and see what happens, wait for him ta move or not move." Trouble said shrugging her shoulders. She bent down and put Penny on the ground and the little dog followed at her side.

"C'mon you two hurry up. At this rate it will take us a year before we reach Brooklyn." Spot yelled at the two girls that were about five yard behind him. Trouble and Crazy looked at each other smiled and rolled their eyes. Trouble scooped Penny back up into her arms and she and Crazy ran up to where Spot was. They reached the lodging house at about four. Trouble put Penny on the ground and she started to slip and slid as she excitedly ran around the bunk room. The Brooklyn Newsies all instantly fell in love with this little puppy. Trouble thought that it was funny to see these big bad Brooklyn boys go soft at the sight of her dog. The day ended quickly and soon Spot announced lights out. Spot had his own room that he didn't share with any one else. There also wasn't a care taker of the Lodging house, just Spot. Trouble slept in the bed that was reserved for Jack and Penny curled up at her side. After about an hour of waiting for sleep to come Trouble got out of bed and grabbed the blanket from her bed. She wrapped it around her and lied down on the floor. She curled up into a little ball and within minutes she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lessons in love and war**

Spot walked into the Brooklyn bunk room. Since he was the care taker of the Lodging house it was his job to get the boys and Crazy up in the morning. He always gently woke Crazy up first and then would yell at the boys to get out of bed and carry the banner. Spot carelessly walked over to Crazy's bed to wake her up.

"Hey Crazy time to get up" He said gently into her ear. Crazy stirred in her sleep. She turned over on her side facing Spot. He sweetly smiled down at the beautiful sleeping girl. Spot has never felt for any one the way he did for Crazy. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He longed to be with her, he wanted to hold her in his arms. His feelings confused him, how is it that he could take on twenty men with clubs and stay calm and fearless but this one girl could make him nervous when she would walk by? How is it that Spot could stare death in the face, which he has many times, and remain fearless but when Crazy had gotten hurt that brought on the worst fear of his life? How can this five foot four, hundred and twenty five pound seventeen year old girl bring him to feel these alien emotions. Spot wanted her so bad, and he knew it too, but he was afraid, afraid that her being with him would put her in danger. She was a black girl and he was a white boy, there would be a lot of trouble just for that reason, but that didn't worry Spot as much as the fact that he had a lot of enemies and he knew that they could use Crazy to their advantage. She would be his one and only weakness, and Spot could not let anything happen to her because of him, because he had enemies. He refused to be weak; he had to be strong for his boys, Brooklyn, and most of all Crazy. His smile faded into a frown and sorrow and longing filled his eyes as he softly shook Crazy awake. Her eyes fluttered open and Spot put on a smile, but his eyes still were filled with sadness.

"Time to get up Crazy. Gotta carry da banna." He then turned away and walked to were Trouble was sleeping. He came to her bunk but when he didn't see her in it his eyes got wide with surprise and confusion. He touched the bed as if expecting to feel her. Then he stood up and scratched his head. "A ok?" He said confused. He bent down and looked under the bed and he could see on the other side a person curled up in a ball on the ground. Spot got up and walked over to the other side and squatted down next to the sleeping form of Trouble. An amused smile spread across his face as he shook her awake. She was a lot easier to wake up then Crazy and woke up as soon as Spot had started to jostle her. "Hey a Trouble good Mornin. Time to get up and sell" Trouble sat up and stretched her arms and Spot smiled at her; "A so are me beds really that bad that you'se ratha sleep on da floor, or did you'se just fall outa bed and not get back up" he said with a cocked smile on his face.

"I usually sleep on the floor cause I can't fall asleep on a bed. I'm too used to sleepin on the streets" She said sleepily as she got up and stretched again.

Spot stayed in his squatting position and starred up at Trouble still grinning; "You is one of a kind you'se know dat" Trouble smiled back at Spot and walked to the wash room and joined Crazy. Spot gave the girls a couple of minutes to get dressed and then he woke up the rest of the Newsies; "Alright you bums time ta carry da banna. Come on get you'se ass's outa bed". The way Spot ran Brooklyn was a lot different then the way that Jack ran Manhattan. All the Manhattan Newsies usually left for the distribution office together, but in Brooklyn you left when you were ready. The Distribution office was just right down the street from the Lodging house. Crazy, Spot, and Trouble with Penny at her side all walked down the street to the distribution office. "Seventy papes" Crazy said putting her money down on the counter. She collected her papes and waited off to the side for her companions.

"Hundred and fifty papes" Trouble said putting her money down on the counter.

"You sell dat many! You neva cease to amaze me Trouble." Spot said shaking his head in amazement. Trouble grabbed her papes and waited by Crazy for Spot to get his papes.

"Hundred and fifty" He said smiling over to Trouble.

The three of them went selling in the streets of Brooklyn. Trouble started hawkin the headlines. She was surrounded by costumers. Spot watched in amazement as Trouble sold her papes. She just had this energy about her that drew people in and between her Penny her cute side kick and her dramatic way of improving the headlines Trouble was selling more papes the both Spot and Crazy combined. She was like a magnet and every time she would hawk a headline it was like a performance.

"Trouble go to da oda side a da street you'se stealin all da costumers" Spot told Trouble with a smile on his face.

"You should move if you're not getting any costumers. I'm doin real well." Trouble smiled at Spot and stuck her tongue out. Spot shuck his head and ran across the street.

A young man came up to Crazy looking her up and down and licking his lips.

"Hey a sweet face how bout I give you this quata and you come wit me in da alley ova dere and show me a good time" Crazy glared at the man and then turned around to face the other way and started hawking the headline. The man seemed to get annoyed at her and forcefully grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him causing her to drop all her papers.

"Get off of me" Crazy said trying to control her anger and fear in her voice. The man laughed but then was suddenly forcefully grabbed and spun around to face a very scary and angry looking Spot. He punched the man three times in the face.

"Get outa here ya bum" He screamed at the man on the ground. The man quickly got up and ran away.

"You'se ok Crazy" Spot asked concerned looking equally concerned at Crazy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do they always come after me though?" She asked annoyed

"Because you is so damn gorgeous" Spot said smiling at her. Crazy blushed and looked down at her feet with sorrow in her eyes. Spot had no idea how much that statement had just made her so happy and yet so miserable at the same time. Crazy then felt a strong hand pull her face up to meet a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Spot caressed the side of her face and smiled down at her. She looked up and gave him a small smile back. Spot bent down and picked up Crazy's papers, handed them to her and went back to his selling spot across the street. Trouble noticed them looking at each other occasionally. They even made eye contact and then quickly looked away from each other. Trouble smiled at them and hoped that she and Mush weren't as bad and obviously in love with each other.

Lunch time came around and Spot lead the girls to a small and dirty little bar which was where the Brooklyn Newsies would stop for food. Trouble ordered a hot dog for five cents and then a huge burger for twenty cents for Penny.

"Geez dat mutt eats betta den you" said Spot.

"So when do the lessons begin" Trouble asked

"Afta sellin we'll go tad a docks"

Then there was an awkward silence. Crazy hadn't spoken, except for hawking the headlines, after Spot had saved her. Trouble felt awkward and quickly started up a conversation.

"So Spot why doesn't Brooklyn have a care taker for the Lodging house, I mean where is he, I haven't seen him"

"Well you'se lookin at him" Spot said looking very proud of himself

"You own the Lodgin house" Trouble said surprised

"Trouble I own Brooklyn" Spot said arrogantly

"But how could you afford to buy a house"

"I used ta live in dat house wit me family wit me parents and me brudda. Me muddah died givin birf ta me. Me fadda was a ragin alcoholic and would beat da shit outa me and me brudda. Made us tuff. One day he was found dead in an alley way. Da cops said dat he drank him self ta death. I was only eight and me brudda was sixteen and a Newsie. Da court was gonna take me away and put me in an orphanage unless me brudda proved he could take care of me. So he Turned da house into a News boys Lodgin house since Brooklyn neva had one. He became da leahda a da Brooklyn Newsies. Da winta dat I was thiorteen he got pneumoniaden and died. Da boys den looked ta me ta lead dem."

"What was your brother's name" Trouble asked sadly

"Dey called him chief, cause dats what he was. Da chief a his tribe. Brave, strong, and a born leahda"

"Well it must run in the family" Trouble said to Spot giving him a warm smile.

After they finished eating they sold the rest of their papes and then headed for the docks.

"Ya know you'se is a born preforma Trouble, da way you is so dramatic and you just got dis energy and you'se is just so entertainin, Your name is gonna be in lights one day." Spot said seriously looking over at Trouble.

"Well I am glad I entertain you Spot" Crazy looked up and smiled at Trouble giving a little laugh"

"I am serious Trouble. Can you'se for once not be a smart ass"

"Nope"

Spot shook his head and looked forward. Crazy stopped in front of the Lodging house;

"Hey guy I'm kinda tired so I'ma go lie down. You go to the docks with out me."

"You alright Crazy" Spot asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" she said giving him a weak smile and turning and walking into the Lodging House.

Trouble and Spot started walking towards the dock.

"I wonda whats wrong wit Crazy" Spot asked.

Trouble sighed and rolled her eyes "I'll tell ya what's wrong with her. She is madly in love with you, and from what I have seen you'se in love with her too."

"She doesn't love me Trouble"

"A yes she does she told me. Why don't ya just ask her ta be your girl? I know you like her too"

"Cause it's dangerous. I have to many enemy's that would hurt her ta get ta me. I can't let her get hurt Trouble, not cause of me"

"You'se hurtin her anyways. It breaks her heart ta think about you and how much she longs ta be with you and can't. cause she thinks you don't care or that you could never love her because she is black." Spot looked at his feet. The thought of breaking Crazy's heart every day felt like someone stabbed his own heart. "You'se should tell her. Let her choose"

Spot looked at Trouble and nodded his head "I'll tawk ta ha, afta our lesson"

They two Newsies made their way onto the docks. The day was over cast and chilly. The Indian summer had finally died and October was only a couple of days away. The wind blew making Trouble's hair dance around her head and face.

"Tie your hair up" Spot told her giving her a piece of sting.

Trouble pulled her hair back and then stood in front of Spot ready for her lesson.

"Ok punch me"

Trouble looked shocked "Um are you sure"

"Just punch me" Spot said impatiently

"Alright you asked for it" Trouble pulled back her fist and thrust it as hard as she could at Spot's chest.

"Ok . . . that was terrible"

Trouble was surprised that Spot didn't even budge or flinch. She hit him with all her might and it was as if she had just poked him. Spot walked behind her and moved her fists and positioned them in a fighting like stance.

"Ok when you throw a punch don't pull your arm back so far it should go only about here" Spot was behind Trouble and he moved her arm in the correct motion for punching. "Ok now try again" Spot put his hand out for Trouble to hit. She copied the way Spot had shown her how to punch and hit him in the hand. "Ok betta. Do it again but this time faster and harder. Put force behind it" Spot put his hand out again. Trouble punched Spot the way he showed her how to but this time she put all of her strength behind it. She punched him but she accidentally missed his hand and almost hit him in the face. He ducked out of the way. Trouble put her hand over her mouth and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Oops sorry Spot" She said smiling mischievously

"Again" he said putting his hand out "But this time aim" Trouble got ready and punched Spot in the hand with all her might and then brought her fist back to her body. Spot smiled "Alright that was good Trouble. Alright know I want you to use your left hand too and just keep punchin my hands" Trouble did as Spot instructed and throw punch after punch into his hands. After she had gotten really good at punching he then showed her how to upper cut. She practiced punching with Spot until sunset and then they called it a day and walked back to the Lodging House.

"You'se did real good Trouble. You surprised me. Ya learn really fast. It took Crazy a whole week ta loin everything you loined taday and to be as good as you got taday. Tomorrow I'll teach ya how ta block and duck"

Trouble smiled at Spot " Thanks Spot"

The two of them walked into the Lodging house and up the stairs. They walked into the bunk room and saw Crazy sitting on her bed petting Penny. Trouble smiled at Spot and nudged him forward. Spot walked over to Crazy and she looked up at him.

"Come take a walk with me" he said handing her his hand with a charming smile on his face. She took his hand silently following him out of the room. Crazy glanced over at Trouble giving her a questioning look. Trouble just smiled mischievously at her as she was lead out of the room, down the stairs, and on to the streets of Brooklyn.

Spot slowed his walk down and still had Crazy's hand in his.

"Crazy. . . Me whole life I always had ta be tough, fearless, and hard and that is how I have lived my life. I have soaked many a guys and I have been soaked many times, but neva once was I noirvous or scared. I can't remember a time I have eva been scared or noirvous. . . . dat is until I met you."

Crazy looked up questioningly and confused at Spot. The two reached the docks and walked onto them.

"Crazy that day that you'se got hoit in dat alley, da day we met Trouble, and I saw Boots dragin ya towards me, was the foist time in my life that I was scarred. I was scarred that you'se was hoit and it terrified me."

They had walked all the way to the end of the dock. The sun was setting into the river and the water was stained orange.

"Crazy you make me noirvious too. Around ya I become a noirvious wreck. What I am tryin ta say is dat I have neva felt the way I feels about you for anyone. . . Crazy."Crazy took her eyes off the sunset and gazed into Spots eyes. " Crazy I love ya" Crazy looked up at Spot wide eyed and in shock. "Crazy. . . from the minute I foist laid eyes on ya I loved ya, and it drived me crazy. . .and that's why I named ya Crazy" Spot gave a little chuckle; "I just am terrified Crazy. If I'se ask you ta be me goil it puts ya in danga. Ya see I got a lot of enemies and dey might try and hoit you ta get ta me and I don't want ta put you in dat kind of danga. . . cause if anyting eva happened ta ya I could neva forgive me self"

Crazy smiled at Spot and pulled his head down really close to hers; "Then I guess I can't ever leave your side so you can protect me and keep an eye on me" Trouble said pulling Spot down and kissing him softly. He kissed her back and a smile came across his lips as he kissed her back. They ended the kiss and smiled at each other " So what day a say Crazy, will ya be me goil" Spot asked with a cocked smile "Yes" she whispered pulling him into another kiss.

The couple walked back to the Lodging house hand in hand. They entered the bunk room and everyone looked up at them. Spot then turned towards Crazy and closed the space between them kissing her passionately. The bunk room broke out in cheers and clapping. After they ended their kiss Crazy looked over at Trouble and smiled. Watching Spot and Crazy made Trouble long for Mush. She missed him so much. Crazy walked over to Trouble and hugged her so hard it nearly knocked the breath right out of her.

"Trouble, you are the best friend in the whole world. . . I love you"

"I love you too Crazy" Trouble said smiling.

The next day after selling Trouble, Crazy, and Spot all went to the dock to teach Trouble how to fight. Spot told Trouble to punch into his hands just to see if she remembered and she did and it was perfect. Then he taught her how to block. Spot would throw some play punches at her so she could practice blocking. Penny didn't like Spot punching Trouble and kept barking at him and charging him. The dog would actually go in front of Trouble as if to block her from Spot. Spot started to get annoyed.

"Crazy can ya hold dat dog back cause it keeps getting in da way. . . tanks babe"

They continued until sunset and then called it a night. The next day Spot and Trouble continued practicing punching, blocking, and ducking. Spot would actually throw punches at Trouble. He would stop short of hitting her if she missed a block. Spot had great control when he fought. By the end of the session Trouble was blocking all his jabs and throwing hard punches. On Thursday Spot taught Trouble some fighting moves, maneuvers, and tricks. He also taught her how to kick. On Friday he taught her weak points and what to aim for to cause damage to her opponent. After that they practiced and practiced. The sun had been set for a good hour before they finally called it a day.

That night Trouble lay awake to excited to sleep for tomorrow Mush was coming to Brooklyn. Trouble really missed all the Manhattan boys but she longed to see Mush. She had only been a Newsie for a little less then a month but she had become so close to Mush that she didn't want to live with out him. She really did care about him so much and she just wanted to be near him. She didn't know how to be a friend, how to care, and most importantly how to love until she met Mush. She finally fell asleep a couple of hours after mid night.


End file.
